The Raven, The Robin, and the Wolf
by DarkRobin
Summary: Raven, a secret reavealed. Robin, jealous. Trigon, plotting. 14th chapter up. R&R!
1. Enter Ken

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story and would probably be working on making this a real episode. Or at least a mini-movie or something. This is to the people who say I don't have commitment: I'm uploading this from school. HAH! 

THE RAVEN, THE ROBIN AND THE WOLF

'Where could she be? I felt her energy here, so where is she?'

It was your normal, boring, uneventful day in Jump City. Cyborg and Beast Boy killed each other in video games, Robin trained in the training room while answering Starfire (who was watching him)'s questions about Earth and Raven had locked herself in her room, so no one knew what she was doing. This boring period lasted until he received a little message.

"TITANS, THERE'S A HUGE PROBLEM IN THE CITY! GET DOWN THERE NOW!" Robin yelled from the training room. Everyone heard this and the next thing Robin heard was Cyborg and Beast Boy dropping their controllers, Raven bursting out of her room and Starfire slamming the door to the training room open. Robin grabbed his utility belt and ran off to the city with the others.

In the city, H.I.V.E., Plasmus and Cinderblock were wreaking havoc on the city. A fourth of it had already been destroyed and they hadn't even broken a sweat. As soon as the Titans arrived, they searched for whatever was destroying the city. Raven saw a building collapse.

"Hey, it's over there!" She shouted. They ran in the direction of the building and saw H.I.V.E., Plasmus and Cinderblock getting ready to destroy another building.

"Hey!" Robin shouted. "Stop right now and we might go easy on you." Plasmus threw a ball of sludge at the Titans, which they easily dodged.

"So you want to do it the hard way, fine with us..." Cyborg said as he changed his right arm into the Sonic Cannon. The Titans and villains charged at each other and the fight started.

(A/N: The following battles all happen at the same time, but don't end at the same time.)

Robin fought Plasmus. Robin threw an exploding disk at Plasmus, but it just went through him and hit a pile of rubble. Plasmus chuckled and started to throw more sludge balls at Robin. Just then, Robin got an idea. He threw an ice disk at Plasmus at froze him. Then, before Plasmus could break the ice, Robin threw an electric disk at him, which caused Plasmus to heat up. Just then, Robin realized his mistake.

"Oh crap..." He said as he saw the ice start to crack. The ice suddenly broke and many sludge balls flew at Robin. He managed to dodge most of them, but one caught him and made him fly into the wall and stick to it. Robin watched the rest of the sludge combine and reform Plasmus. Plasmus walked over to Robin. Robin felt his body being crushed as each punch thrown by Plasmus hit him from the neck down. Plasmus continued to torture Robin, while the rest of the group struggled with the other enemies.

'No, not yet, not until she's in trouble.'

Beast Boy fought Mammoth. Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla to match Mammoth's strength. The two tried to push each other back, but Beast Boy thought of something. He dropped onto his back and, using his and Mammoth's strength and kinetic energy, threw Mammoth into a large pile of rubble. Mammoth lay dazed in the rubble for a minute, while Beast Boy rested up for his next move. Mammoth slowly got up and staggered around for a moment. Beast Boy saw this and transformed into a rhinoceros. Mammoth saw Beast Boy transform and started to act like he was still dazed. Beast Boy charged at Mammoth, but before his horn could even get close to Mammoth, Mammoth grabbed Beast Boy's head and using the same maneuver Beast Boy did, flipped him onto the rubble, head first. Beast Boy transformed back to normal and did not get up.

'Not yet, soon…'

Starfire fought Cinderblock. Cinderblock had decided to go on a full-scale offensive against Starfire and was throwing punches wildly at her. Starfire had no problem dodging his attacks. Starfire soon thought of a plan after getting bored of dodging Cinderblock's fists. She flew around him at an amazing speed and Cinderblock had trouble looking around trying keep up with her. He soon got dizzy and Starfire flew up to his face.

"Cinderblock, look into my eyes to be cured from your state of dizziness..." Starfire said, trying not to smile. Cinderblock stupidly looked into Starfire's eyes. Starfire quickly shot her eye beams at Cinderblock's face, temporarily blinding him.

"I did not think that would work," Starfire said, powering up a starbolt. Cinderblock, enraged, started throwing more punches wildly and hit a surprised Starfire straight in her face. Starfire flew straight into a building, leaving a hole where she hit it, and slid down slowly until she hit the ground. She did not get up.

'Almost…'

Cyborg fought Gizmo (go figure). Cyborg tried to take Gizmo out quickly by destroying every gadget Gizmo had, but Gizmo still had an ace up his sleeve. He activated an after-image device and started to run around Cyborg, making about one hundred copies of him.

"Hey, Tin Man, what do you call somebody who is fooled easily?" All of the copies asked? "I don't know. What?" Cyborg asked, firing a Sonic Blast at each of the copies.

"YOU!" The real Gizmo said, jumping onto Cyborg's back and opening the panel on Cyborg's back.

"Ain't this some...oh no..." Cyborg said as his right leg fell off.

"Get off me, you little metal midget!" Cyborg said, trying to grab Gizmo.

"I've been taking Cyborg aaapart, all the live-long day..." Gizmo sang as he made Cyborg's arms fall off. Cyborg was then a one-legged robot hopping around.

"And the leg falls out of the...leg socket." Cyborg fell face first onto the ground.

"Old McGizmo had a farm, E-I-E-I-O. And on that farm was a shut down robot E-I-E-I-O."

'That was pathetic...wait, could that be?'

Raven fought Jinx. Jinx had, for most of the battle, just thrown bad luck spells at Raven. Raven thought of a valid strategy and got closer to Jinx as she dodged each spell. Once she was close enough, Raven punched Jinx in her face before she could throw another spell. Jinx staggered for a moment, then retaliated with a roundhouse, which Raven dodged by bending backward. Jinx attempted to sweep kick Raven as she did this, but Raven threw her hands onto the ground beneath her and did a back flip, lifting her feet off of the ground and kicking Jinx in her chin. Jinx flipped over and landed on her front. She got up, bleeding from the mouth and extremely angry.

"That's it, you tomboy!" Raven got so mad at this that she didn't notice that Jinx winked after she had said that. Jinx ran at Raven and jumped over her. Raven looked up at Jinx as she jumped. When Raven looked behind herself, however, she did not have enough time to get out of the way of the huge fist that was coming at her face. Mammoth had snuck behind Raven and punched her, while Jinx had actually jumped behind both Raven and Mammoth. Raven flew into a particularly hard and slightly jagged pile of rubble and lay on top of it, unconscious. H.I.V.E. walked toward her.

"Let's finish them off, starting with her." Mammoth said.

'That's it!'

A cloaked figure jumped out of the shadows and stood in front of Raven. Its face hidden in a shadow, it looked at H.I.V.E. with its eyes glowing black with white on the edges of its eyes.

"Hey punk, get out of our way." Mammoth ordered.

"Make me." The figure said with a slightly demonic voice.

"With pleasure." Jinx said, throwing a bad luck spell at the figure. The figure did something that nearly made Jinx run away. It held out a hand and _caught_ the spell.

"Oh crap..." Jinx said.

"These things are dangerous, you know." The figure said, throwing the spell at Gizmo. The spell hit Gizmo in his face, causing Gizmo's robotic spider-legs to malfunction and wrap around Gizmo, trapping him.

"When I get out of this thing I'll..." Gizmo yelled a the figure.

"Shut up." The cloaked person said. It shot a dark beam at Gizmo, making him fly into Cinderblock, knocking him out. Cinderblock finally noticed the figure and watched it. Plasmus stopped punching Robin to watch the figure, too. Mammoth suddenly charged at the figure. The figure flew up to be at chest height with Mammoth. When Mammoth got close enough, he tried to punch the figure. The figure grabbed Mammoth's hand, stopping him, and covered it in dark energy.

"Hey, what the!" Mammoth said and tried to punch the figure with his left hand, which the figure did the same thing to it as his right hand. Before Mammoth could try to do something else, the figure floated down to the ground and picked Mammoth up, holding him above its head. Jinx's eyes got wide when she saw this. The figure then slammed Mammoth back and forth behind and in front of him, leaving a small crater with each slam. After about 15 seconds, it let go of Mammoth and let him fly into Cinderblock, knocking him out and creating a crack on Cinderblock's chest.

"Is that all you all have? I'm getting bored." The figure said as it looked at the remaining villains. Cinderblock charged at the figure. It yawned and held his hand out towards Cinderblock. Cinderblock became encased inside an orb of dark energy. The figure pointed his index finger up, making Cinderblock fly into the air. The figure pointed down and Cinderblock flew down at an accelerated rate, making a giant crater when he landed. The figure repeated his finger movement for about five minutes when it finally realized that it was causing too much damage to Cinderblock. The figure balled its hand up into a fist and the orb disappeared, causing Cinderblock to fall into the large crater that was created. Cinderblock did not move after that. Wasting no time, the figure pointed its hand at Plasmus, making an orb appear around him. The figure balled up his hand, making the orb shrink to the smallest size possible and let it stay like that, Plasmus trapped. The figure turned to look at Jinx, who looked at the figure with a frightened look on her face.

"You'll face a special punishment for hurting my..." The figure mumbled the last word, but still looked at Jinx viciously. The figure ran towards Jinx, who tried to roundhouse it. The figure bent backward like Raven, but unlike Raven, it grabbed Jinx's leg and twisted it, making Jinx spin and land on her back. Jinx got up, looking as furious as the figure was. She trued to punch the figure, but it just grabbed her arm, spun around so that his back was to her front, elbowed her in the stomach and flipped her into a building. Jinx, after about a minute, got up. Bleeding form her mouth once again. She looked absolutely furious. She ran at the figure and attempted a jumping kick. Just before her foot got to the figure's chest, the figure ducked, grabbed her leg, and slammed her onto the ground. Jinx did not get up.

"I can't believe she had a problem with these guys..." The figure took off the hood of its cloak, revealing a rather handsome young man who looked like a male version of Raven, except his hair was dark blue. The boy walked over to Robin, who had watched everything he had done. Robin opened his mouth to say something.

"Don't talk yet." The teenager said as he observed the matter that Robin was trapped in. The teen held out his hand a ball of dark energy appeared in it. The teen closed his hand and the ball of energy turned into a dagger, with which the figure cut the matter off of Robin. The dagger disappeared and the teen put his hand on Robin's forehead. A white glow emitted from his hand and in seconds, Robin was healed.

"You can talk now." He said. Robin was shocked.

"Do you...?"

"Yes." The teen said and walked over to Starfire.

"She's not so badly hurt." The young man said as he placed his hand on her back. A white glow emitted from his hand and Starfire immediately woke up. She looked at the person standing above her.

"Who are you?" She said weakly.

"A friend. Rest for a moment. You are not fully healed." Starfire obeyed him and watched as he walked over to Beast Boy.

"I should've got to him first." He said silently as he placed his hand on the back of Beast Boy's head, which was bleeding. A white glow emitted from his hand and some of the blood Beast Boy lost went back into his head, which freaked Robin and Starfire out. He looked up at Robin and Starfire, who walked over to him to watch him.

"He should wake up in a minute." The young man walked over to Cyborg and looked up at Robin, who was helping Beast Boy up.

"Hey, Robin, what kind of protection is installed in this robot?" He asked.

"Every one created." Robin replied.

"This should be easy..." The young man mumbled. He pressed some buttons in the open panel on Cyborg and after about 10 seconds, Cyborg was reactivated.

"Man, I'm rusty. I could've done that in half the time." The young man said.

"Hey, who are you?" Cyborg asked.

"A friend. Now let me put you back together." The teen said as he made Cyborg's legs float over to him. After a few minutes, Cyborg was fully reassembled and four out of the five members of the Titans were revived.

"One more." The young man said as he walked over to Raven. He took Raven in his arms and pulled her hood off. He placed his hand on the top of Raven's head, but no white glow emitted from his hand. Instead, the young man didn't move for a moment, then turned around to look at Robin.

"Can you take me to the Tower?" After a moment of staring at the young man, Robin turned around.

"Follow us." Robin said as he walked in the direction of the Tower.

"Hey Rob, you sure we can trust this guy?" Beast Boy asked. Robin stopped and looked at Beast Boy.

"He's the only reason you're walking Beast Boy. Of course I trust him." Robin kept walking after he said that. The six soon came to the shore and saw the Titan Tower in the distance.

"It's right there. The only way to get there is to fly. Come on." He said to the young man. At that, Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl and picked up Cyborg, Starfire flew up and picked up Robin and the young man, with Raven still in his arms flew up with them. After about 15 seconds of flying, they reached the Tower and walked in. They took the elevator up to the top of the tower. After looking around, the young man looked at Robin.

"Where is Raven's room?" He asked.

"In the darkest hallway, it's the room on the right."

"Thanks." The young man replied as he walked over to the T.V.

"Hold on." Robin said, knowing what the young man was about to do.

"What?"

"Before you go, can you tell us your name?" "Sure. It's Kenowabichi Azaron. Just call me Ken."

"Um...ok." Robin said. With that, Ken stepped into the shadow behind the T.V. and disappeared.

"Ok, he walked into the shadow just like Raven does. I'm going this way..." Beast Boy said as he walked to his room, which coincidentally was in the opposite direction of Raven's. Cyborg and Starfire decided to watch T.V., while Robin decided to go down the darkest hallway... In Raven's room, Ken had laid Raven on her bed and started searching for something in her drawer.

"Where is it?" He said as he searched. After a while, he smiled.

"Here they are." He said, taking out a long object and a short object out of the drawer.

"Ok, time to do it." Ken said as he picked up Raven's mirror. In the hallway, Robin had just pressed his ear to Raven's door to hear what was going on.

"This will hurt for a minute, Rae." Ken said as he held the mirror over her face.

"Sohtniz Noirtem Htaraza!" He said. A red glow came out of Raven and went into the mirror. Raven groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Ken put her mirror back and walked back over to her. He helped Raven sit up and she turned her head to look at him. "Ken!" She yelled as she bound him in a dark energy orb. Ken just looked at her and broke the orb with his own power.

"Don't even try, Rae. You can't keep me like that. You know that." He said, still smiling. Raven just pushed him against a wall with her power.

"I thought you were with father." She said angrily.

"I left him. He wanted me to start murdering people, so I thought I would find you guys." Raven just stared at him.

"Remember these?" He said, holding up the two objects he took out of her drawer.

"I can only possess these if I'm not lying and am loyal to you." Raven's eyes got wide.

"That's right. So you aren't lying." Ken grinned sheepishly. "That's right. Why don't we go someplace quiet where we can catch up on things?" Raven grinned too.

"Sure. I know just the place." She said, standing up.

"Plenty of space, and you can show me what you learned." She said.

"Ok, it's a deal. Let's go." Raven walked out of her room, passing Robin who had just got out of the way of the door.

"Hey, Robin" She said cheerfully as they passed him. Ken and Raven walked down to the training room, arms around each other and chatting cheerfully. Back by Raven's room, Robin still stood there, stunned.

'I can't believe it!' He thought.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DR: Hi people, it's me, the author of this story. I just wanted to give you a little info about Ken. He will shortly be joining the Titans and his hero name will be Wolf. His outfit will look like Raven's--

Ken: What! I have to wear a leotard! DR: Let me finish...damn touchy characters...now as I was saying, his outfit will look just like Raven's, except instead of a leotard, he will have on a skin tight black battle outfit. He is about as tall as Robin and is very muscular. He has all the powers of Raven and more. That's about all. R&R!  
Ken: Wow, I…I love my creator!  
DR: Why, thank you.


	2. A new, cool teammate

" So how did you find me?" Raven asked Ken as she opened the door to the Tower's training room.

"I read your mind." Ken replied. They walked in, and after locking the door, Ken looked at Raven, who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Something wrong with that?" He asked.

"How could you have read my mind? I would've sensed it."

"You forget, Little Raven, my powers are much more advanced then yours." They walked over to a bench opposite Robin and Cyborg's weights and sat down. "Why are you powers more advanced?" Raven asked.

"One day Trigon found me. He took me in and trained me. My powers were the same as yours are, but that extra training enhanced them, meaning there was much more to what I could do. After all that, father had me do physical training."

"Basic physical training?" Raven asked.

"He made me do every level of physical training." Raven's eyes got really wide when she heard this.

"Every...single...level?" She asked, astonished.

"Yes, and because of it, I'm stronger than the one you all call Cyborg and more agile than Robin." Ken said.

"I don't believe it." Raven said.

"Then let me show you." Ken said, taking off his cloak revealing a midnight blue skin-tight battle suit, looking to be made of the same material Raven's leotard was and revealing him to have quite a muscular figure. Out in the hallway, Robin was listening to Ken and Raven with his ear pressed to the door. Ken walked over to Cyborg's heaviest weight and picked it up with ease. Raven nearly fainted when she saw this.

"Ready to see how agile I've become?" Ken asked, walking back to the bench to pick up his cloak.

"Sure." Raven said, looking a bit excited. After putting his cloak back on, Ken looked around the room.

"Ah, there it is." He said, looking at a small camera that was pointing at the door of the training room.

"Raven, when I tell you to, fire about a hundred small dark energy balls at me." Ken said as he walked over to the door.

"Ok and...now!" Ken said Raven quickly fired a hundred small dark energy balls at Ken. It looked as thought Ken hadn't moved, but he didn't get hit either. Raven smiled and walked over to him.

"You must've made those balls disappear. You didn't move."

"Yes I did." Ken said, smiling too.

"Prove it." Raven said.

"Fine. Where are the surveillance camera TVs?"

"On the fourth floor, directly in the middle of the tower."

"Well, let's go." Ken said, stepping into a shadow.

"His powers really are enhanced..." Raven said as she walked into the same shadow. Out in the hallway, behind the locked door of the training room, a million thoughts were racing in Robin's mind.

'What could they possibly be doing in there? What could Ken be doing in there with my Raven?' Robin immediately froze. 'My Raven? Where did that come from?'

Down on the fourth floor of the Tower, Ken was sitting in a small chair, observing the security camera TVs.

"Here it is. Camera number 146." He said as he pressed a few buttons.

"Ok Raven, here it is." Raven looked over his shoulder as he pressed some more buttons.

"Ok, two minutes ago, reduce speed. Here we are. And here is what I just did. I slowed it to 1/16 time so you can see it clearly." Raven looked at the small TV showing her and Ken. Her eyes got wide at what she saw. Ken was gracefully dodging each dark energy ball. It looked as though it were some kind of dance. After, it was over, Ken looked up and was pleased at the shocked look on Raven's face.

"That...was..." Raven said.

"Cool? Incredible? Yes, I know." Ken said, smiling goofily. Suddenly, the emblem on Raven's cape started flashing. She quickly pressed it.

"What's going on Robin?"

"Bank robbery. We need to get there now. Hurry!" Robin said through the communicator.

"Let's go, Ken." Raven said, teleporting through the shadow back into the training room. Ken teleported back, unlocked the door, and stopped Robin from leaving.

"Hey, move! We have to go stop the robbery!" Robin said trying to get past Ken.

"Let me go handle it, Robin." Robin stared at Ken for a moment. "You sure you can handle it?"

"Positive."

"Ok, fine, but take this with you." Robin said, taking out what seemed to be a robotic fly.

"It's a small spy camera disguised as a fly. We'll watch you. If anything goes wrong, we'll be there in a second. Now go!"

"Ok, see you in a few minutes." Ken ran out of the Tower and flew to the city, quickly spotting the bank.

"Here we go." Ken said, pulling his hood on. At the Tower, Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were watching Ken on a large computer screen.

"I hope he doesn't hit that camera. It took me a long time to make that!" Cyborg said.

"Wow, two days is a really long time..." Raven said sarcastically. "What a waste of your valuable time that would be if your precious fly camera had to be rebuilt." Robin and Beast Boy sniggered.

"Nice one, Rae." Beast Boy said.

"He's there." Robin said a minute later. The five Titans stared at the screen. Ken had confronted the robbers, all ten of them. The tallest and strongest robber, who seemed to be the leader, walked up to him.

"Get out of our way, kid." He tried to slap Ken out of the way, but his hand seemed to go through Ken.

"Woah..." Beast Boy said. The leader just stood there stunned. Ken took advantage of this and grabbed the leader's arm. He threw him into one of the other robbers, knocking them both out.

"Next." He said coolly.

"Why you little..." The thug nearest Ken pulled out a gun, which suddenly flew out of his hand to Ken. The other pulled out their guns, which flew to Ken too. Ken made them hover above their heads, pointing down them.

"You surrender?" Ken said.

"We won't surrender to a brat." One of the thugs said.

"Fine." The guns suddenly fired, but the robbers were not harmed. Ken had aimed the guns at the ceiling at the last second, making the robbers do just what he wanted them to do. They ducked. Ken made the guns fly to a corner of the room and stood in front of a robber. When the robber looked up, He was kicked hard by Ken, making him fly into a wall, knocking him out. The others stood up.

"That's it!" One yelled, running toward Ken. He tried to punch Ken, but Ken spun around him so that he was facing his back and punched him in the back. The robber was knocked to the ground and did not get back up.

"That has got to hurt..." Beast Boy said. A thug tried to kick Ken in the back of his head, but Ken, merely ducked, spun around and sweep kicked him. Ken then quickly got up and punched the thug in his chest.

"Ooh...I like him..." Cyborg said. The six robbers that were remaining all jumped on Ken, but after about a minute, they all fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Well, that about wraps it up here..." Ken said, walking out of the bank. He made sure that the robotic fly-camera wasn't damaged, then flew off back to the Titan Tower.

"Uh, Robin, what did he just do to those last six guys?" Beast Boy asked astonished at what he just saw.

"I don't know, but if he can do that, then maybe..." Robin paused for a second, then smiled.

"Quick meeting guys..." The five huddled and started whispering. After about five minutes, Robin smiled.

"So it's agreed." Robin said. At that moment, Ken came into the room.

"That was pretty cool, Ken." Beast Boy said.

"Thanks, but really, it was nothing."

"Hey Ken," Robin said, "we were wondering, that is if you would be interested, if you would like to--"

"Join you all? Of course." Ken said, smirking.

"Great!" Robin said, grinning.

"So, what do you want to be called?"

"...Wolf"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry thatthis chapter was a bit shorter. I just wanted to tell a little more about Ken in this. In the next chapter, I have a few surprises for you all, so if you want to find out quicker, R&R. Until then FF ppls...


	3. A surprise for Raven

With Ken now with the Teen Titans, beating the villains had gotten much easier. The thieves, murderers, and villains were so scared of the Titans now, they hardly dared to do anything. With this new time off, the Titans could finally relax. Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the kitchen arguing about sandwiches. 

"I'm telling you, a ham and chicken sandwich is way better than tofu burgers! Try it and compare it to your little tofu!" Cyborg said, making a sandwich.

"Dude, I don't eat meat! How can I eat what I become?"

"Like this!" Cyborg shoved the sandwich into Beast Boy's mouth. Beast Boy paused for a moment, looked at Cyborg, flipped him off and ran to the bathroom. Starfire was in her room listening to a CD.

"I never knew that a small disc could create such wondrous sounds." She looked at a CD that had just fallen from the case she was holding.

"Robin did not lend me this one. I wonder what is on it." She put the CD into the CD player and listened.

_'I'm gonna (censored) my (censored) in your (the rest of this has been censored.)'_

"Oh my…" Starfire said as she took the CD out. Robin was…not in the training room, instead, he was once again listening to what was going on in Raven's room.

"So this is it?" Ken said, holding up Raven's mirror.

"Yeah. Just hold it up and go in."

"Easier than I thought."

"Just shut up and get in already."

"Fine."

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." They both uttered. They were both sucked into the mirror.  
Inside Raven's mind, Ken and Raven were both walking around.

"Looks different than from what I remember."

"Ken, a lot has changed since we were separated."

"No kidding, last time I was in here, this place was full of flowers and apple trees."

"That was when I was a little girl. Although…"

"What?"

"We could go back there once again."

"How?"

"Like this." Raven snapped her fingers and a portal appeared in front of them.

"Let's go." Ken followed Raven into the portal. His eyes got wide as he saw a field full of flowers.

"KEN!" Ken turned around and was suddenly tackled by Raven. Only…she had a pink cloak on.

"Oh Ken, it's so good to see you again! I thought I would never get a chance to."

'I can see why Raven controls her emotions.' Ken thought as he struggled to get up.

"I heard that." Raven said.

"Ack…"

"Anyway, Joy (the name I made up for Raven's happy side) get off of Ken and follow us.

"OK!" Raven snapped her fingers again and another portal appeared.  
Raven, Joy and Ken walked through the portal and saw many broken training dummies on the ground and targets full of holes.

"Hi-yah!" A voice cried as a rock broke into many pieces.

"Yo! Wassup, Ken!" Sam (Raven's brave side) said, hitting Ken on his back.

"How ya been?"

"I've, ow, been, ah, pretty good, ouch!"

"Ya know it's really good to see ya!"

"Sam, will you stop trying to knock Ken's head off of his shoulders and come with us?" Raven said, grabbing Sam's hand.

"Ok." Raven snapped her fingers yet again and another portal appeared. They walked through and saw all of Raven's another emotions gathered in one place.

"Why have we all been summoned here?" Brain (the nickname for Raven's smart side) asked.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one." Sam said.

"Can't you see that Ken is back?"

"Oh…"

"So Ken," Raven said,

"Isn't there something you're supposed to be telling us?"

"Oh yeah. Raven, I'm going to be teaching you everything you haven't learned. You'll be learning how to show your emotions freely without anything happening. You'll know everything I know, and maybe more." Raven stared at Ken for a second, and then hugged him.

"Ken, thank you. I'm so glad. Thank you!" Ken looked a bit surprised, but then hugged Raven back. When they let go, Ken saw that Raven's cloak had turned white.

"So when do we start?" Raven asked.

"Next week. To prepare you'll need to meditate ten hours a day." The smile on Raven face faded a little.

"Alright." She said.

"Now let's go back to the Tower." Raven snapped her fingers and a large portal appeared. They walked into it and were back in Raven's room.

"I'm gonna go into the city now. I'll see you later, Rae." Ken was about to leave Raven's room when he was turned around and hugged. Robin ran and hid behind a box that was full of spare car parts that Cyborg had forgotten to take into his room.

"Thanks again Ken!" Raven said, grinning from ear to ear. Ken walked into a shadow and disappeared. Robin had come out from behind the box and walked to his room. When he got to his room, he sat down on his bed.

'What the hell could they be doing in there? Why the hell is Raven being so happy?' He thought.

'Why the hell am I obsessing over it so much?' Suddenly it hit him. 'Oh crap… think…I'm in love with Raven.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I bet most of you are saying "IT'S ABOUT TIME HE GOT OFF HIS LAZY ASS AND UPDATED!" Well, yup, I'm still leaving out a few parts for you all to figure out. I won't name them 'cause I know you all know. Now to answer a few questions, Raven might get more powerful than Ken. There will be a sequel to this. And about Ken and Raven being bro and sis...I'll answer that later.  
Ken: Hold on, are you saying that Raven might be stronger than me?  
DR: Yes that's exactly what I'm saying.  
Ken: If she does, I'll make your life a living hell!  
DR: Ken, I'm an author.I have total control over you and everything that happens in this fic. Watch. Types something on his laptop.  
Ken and the other Titans are suddenly turned into fish swimming around in an aquarium.  
DR types again and everything is changed back to normal.  
Ken: Grr...I'll get you for that!  
DR: Touch me and I get rid of a few things.  
Ken: You would'nt.  
DR: Try me.  
Laptop is suddenly encased in a black orb and lifted away  
Raven: Get him, Ken!  
Me and Ken start fighting  
DR: Im...ow...gonna be busy here...take that! For a while...ah!...R&R!Come here you little...


	4. Vacation and Operation: Lovebirds

"AAAAAH!" Raven yelled as she flew across the training room and hit the wall with a thud. 

"Can't you lighten up a little? You know I'm not as strong as you." Raven said as she struggled to keep on her feet.

"Sorry Raven, but this is what I went through to get stronger. Now come on, try to beat me." Ken said as he got into a battle position.

"Remember, the only power you can use is flying." Raven growled and threw off her cape. Ken smiled and threw off his. Summoning whatever strength she had left, Raven flew towards Ken and attempted to kick him. Ken merely side-stepped, grabbed Raven's leg and threw her into the same wall.

"Ow…" Raven said as she once again struggled to get up. She glared at Ken, her eyes beginning to glow red. Ken started to worry a little.

"Um R-Raven, is something the matter?" Raven grew fangs and quickly flew towards Ken.

'Oh crap.' He thought as he flew towards Raven.

'She's lost control…' Ken and Raven held out their right hands and powered up a dark energy blast. As soon as they were in range, they both punched each other with their right hand. They both landed with their backs toward each other. Raven let out a chuckle. Ken, however, fell to the ground.

"Ow…" He said weakly. Raven reverted back to her normal state and turned around. She saw Ken on the floor and ran over to him.

"Ken, are you okay?" She asked, a little worried. Ken coughed and sat up.

"Congrats, Raven. You've beaten me."

"But I used my powers…"

"Raven, you tapped into your true power, that's exactly what you had to do. That's what I did to pass that. Although I got it on the ninth try. This is your, what? Sixteenth time?"

"Oh, shut up." Raven said, blushing a bit.

"Anyway, you passed the first part of the training. Now the hard part begins." Raven stared at Ken.

"You must start meditating only five hours a day. You must do physical training ten hours a day. We must start meeting on the roof of the Tower everyday to do some…other training."

"What do you mean by other training?" Raven said, now curious.

"Sorry, that's all you're gonna know. Now give me 100 pushups and we're done for today." Raven groaned as she started doing pushups.

"1…2…3…" Thirty minutes later, Ken and Raven picked up their capes and left the training room.

'Man, I seriously need a shower…" They both thought as they walked towards their rooms.

"Hey Ken, Raven!" Cyborg said, running towards them.

"What?" They said simultaneously. "Seeing as there's almost no more crime, we're gonna take a vacation. Come on, pack your stuff and let's go!"

"I'm not going." They both said.

"Why not? It's gonna be a lot of fun!"

"I said I'm not going. Go on without me." They said.

"Fine, but yall don't know what you're missing. Peace!" Cyborg said, walking away.

"I'm going to go take a shower. I'll see you later, Ken." Raven changed into a black robe, put on her slippers and for some reason, walked down to the shower the whole team could use. She saw the door open and Robin walked out, wearing only a towel. Raven stared at his chest, his well-toned muscles. She noticed how handsome he was, and he seemed to walk in slow motion as she watched him.

"Hey, Raven." He said as he walked pass her and to his room. Getting over, what was in her opinion, the best thing she ever saw, she walked, closed and locked the door.

'He is so…hot!' Raven said as she grabbed a towel.

'Wait, why am I thinking this? Why am I starting to think more about Robin? Could I possibly…like him? But he likes Starfire, he wouldn't ever go out with me'  
Ken, who was reading Raven's mind, suddenly got a mischievous smile.

'The rest of the team is gone for two weeks. The only people here are Robin and Raven. It's time to begin Operation: Lovebirds. Muahahahahahaha'  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ken: Hmm...I'm beginning to like where this is going!  
Raven: Hey, I actually hook up with Robin?  
DR: Not telling that just yet, although most of you will just be able to guess it...Thanks to all who have reviewed so far!  
Please don't hesitate to do a little constructive criticism. That's what made this chapter a little different.  
Ken: When he says constructive criticism, he means bash him all way you want! Say only bad things about him! beat him down!  
DR: Ken, shut up!  
Ken: Make me!  
DR: Gladly. Pounces on Ken and starts fighting. R&R! Quickly before I decide to kill Ken!  
Raven: Videotapes me and Ken fighting Rip his shirt off, Ken! I want to see some skin, err, blood!  
DR and Ken: o.o...-- Both go back to fighting.


	5. Operaion Lovebirds goes into effect

Yeah, here's something I forgot to do…  
Legal Disclaimer: I do not own TT or the poem 'The Raven'. They belong to Cartoon Network and Edgar Allen Poe respectively. I do, however own Ken, and I will never let him go!  
Ken: DR, I can't breath…  
DR: Sorry! Um… . ...>.>... Here's the next chappie!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So it seems little Ravey has a crush on Robin, but thinks he has a crush on Starfire…' Ken thought as he paced around his room.

'This will be a tough one.' He walked around a bit more and suddenly got a mischievous smile on his face.

'I got the perfect plan.' Ken walked over to his bookshelf and grabbed a large black book. He teleported out of his room into the hallway behind Robin.

"Hey Rob!" He said.

"AAH!" Robin jumped and turned around in mid-air, pulling out his iron bo and attempted to hit whatever was behind him on the head.

"Dude, chill out! It's just me!" Ken said, making a shield to deflect the blow.

"Don't do that! You scared the crap out of me!" Robin said, putting away his bo.

"I've noticed that you have a lot on your mind, what with there being almost no crime. You're thinking that someone will come and commit a crime anytime, so here's something to clear your mind." Ken said, handing Robin the book.

"It's one of my favorites so please, don't let anything happen to it." Ken teleported away.

"Thanks…" Robin said. Suddenly something hit him.

"Hey, I thought you never read someone's mind unless you got permission!"

'That's Raven, Robin.' Ken thought.

'I'm not Raven. Remember that.' Robin grumbled and walked to the living room. He sat down on the couch in front of the TV and began to read the book.

"A collection of some of Edgar Allen Poe's greatest stories and poems…hmm."

'Good, he's reading the book, now let's see where Raven is.' Ken said as he teleported out of a dark corner in the living room where he had been spying on Robin and into a corner in the darkest hallway. Raven had just finished showering. She put her robe back on, walked back into her room and changed into a white tee-shirt and black shorts. She grabbed a book from her bookshelf and walked to the living room. When she got there, she heard Robin talking and listened.

'Perfect! He's reading the poem and Raven is here!' Ken thought.

"Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!' I shrieked upstarting -  
Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore!  
Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken!  
Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the bust above my door!  
Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door'  
Quoth the raven, Nevermore.'"

Raven walked over to the couch, listening to Robin read her favorite poem.

"And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;  
And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,  
And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;  
And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor Shall be lifted - nevermore!"

'He doesn't even notice she's right behind him! Time for me to step in…' Ken made a chair behind Raven levitate a few centimeters off the ground. He let it drop, it making a dull 'clunk' sound as it landed. Robin looked over his shoulder.

"Oh hey Raven." He said.

"Hi Robin. What are you reading?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"It's a poem called 'The Raven'."

"Could you read it to me?" Raven asked.

'Say yes, Robin. This is her favorite poem. Say yes or you're gonna blow it. Say yes, damnit!' Ken thought, now gazing anxiously at the two.

"Sure." Robin said, looking at the book again.

'Yes! Now just do it…' Raven listened as Robin read the poem. She wasn't even thinking as she moved closer to Robin. When Robin had finished reading, he noticed that Raven was so close their bodies were pressing together. Robin fought to keep himself from doing something he would regret to Raven.

"So, uh, you like the poem?" Robin asked, getting a little nervous.

"Yeah it's one of my favorites."

'Go on, go on…'

"Yeah, I kind of like it too… Say, you wanna maybe go and hang out sometime? I mean, staying in the Tower day after day now is getting boring." Raven's eyes got wide. Was Robin really asking her out? She quickly straightened up.

'GO ON, GO ON….' Ken thought, more anxious now.

"Sure. I know a great place we can go. It's called the BlackBird Café." Robin grinned.

"How about we go tomorrow at 3? Seems a bit too late to go now." Robin said.

"Sure. Just don't be late, Bird Boy. I know about your little collection and how you stay up late looking at it. Because of that, you might be sleeping in again…" Raven said with a mischievous smile on her face. Robin got a look of panic on his face.

"Hey, how did you know about that stash? I thought I hid it from you all" Raven got a confused look on her face.

"Calm down Robin, I was only kidding. So, you really do have a stash?"

"Um…no, don't have one." Robin quickly got up, apparently still nervous.

"Well,I'mgonnagotobednowg'nightRaven!"(Well, I'm gonna go to bed now g'night Raven!) Robin quickly walked out of the living room, leaving a giggling Raven behind.

'Well, it's a start I guess…' Ken thought as he teleported out of the room and into his. Raven noticed Robin left his book behind. She picked it up and walked to Robin's room.

"Robin?" She said, knocking on his door. There was no answer. She opened the door slightly and saw Robin changing out of his clothes. She quickly closed the door, blushing. A minute later, Robin opened the door and saw Raven.

"Hey, Rave, what do you want?" Still blushing, Raven handed him the book.

"You left it on the couch. Well, good night Robin." She quickly turned around and walked to her room. Robin couldn't help ogling Raven as she walked.  
He quickly snapped back as Raven was out of view.

'Crap, why couldn't I just say it right there? Why couldn't I have just told Raven how I feel?' Robin was plagued with these thoughts as he lay in bed that night.

"Well, a little something happened." Ken said as he paced around his room.

"It's time to speed things up a little…Operation: Lovebirds is going to take things up a notch….Muahahahahahaha" Ken immediately stopped as he coughed, gasped, and spluttered.

"Note to self: work on evil laugh"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Here it is, the fifth chapter! This will probably be one of the last chapters this month, due to undisclosed reasons.  
Raven: Come on, DR! Please let me see the picture one last time!  
DR: Raven, can't you see I was talking to my fans?  
Raven: Please let me see!  
DR; Fine, but keep quiet. Hands Raven the picture of Robin with only a towel on.  
Ken: I know, it disturbs me too. I never my--Gets tackled by me.  
DR: Ken, you know you can't say that yet! That is for us to know and the fans to find out…  
Ken: Come on, I have to say that Raven—mumph!  
DR; Excuse me, I have to go find a wooden chair, some rope and some duct tape. Until next time! R&R!


	6. Gettin' ready

Robin awoke the next day to a terrifying sight. Someone was looking down at him as he slept. 

"AAAH!" Robin screamed as he scrambled out of bed and ran to his door.

"Hi Robin." Ken said as Robin opened his door. Robin turned around as saw that the face was no longer there. Suddenly, someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and saw no one there.

"Morning!" A voice said behind him. Robin screamed and turned around to see Ken laughing.

"Ah, I never get tired of that." Ken said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Do you actually plan how you're going to scare the crap out of me every day?" Robin said, patting his chest.

"Only when I'm bored. So I understand you and little Ravey have a date today?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a date, but…"

"That's what you want it to be, right?" Ken said, walking toward a wall.

"Well, uh…Hey! Have you been going through my mind again?"

"I get bored easily." Said Ken, who was now walking up the wall.

"Well, yeah I sort of want it to be a date…"

"Knew it." Ken was now walking on the ceiling.

"So why is it any of your concern?" Robin said, now watching Ken carefully.

"Tell me Bird Boy, what were you going to wear?" Robin grabbed an outfit out of his closet.

"This." He said, holding up a white jersey and white jeans. Ken fell off the ceiling.

"Dude, you're going to the BlackBird Café, not some football game!"

"This seems perfect to me!" Robin said, hanging up the clothes.

"Time to get you some new threads, Rob." Ken grabbed Robin and teleported into his room.

'And I thought Raven's room was creepy.' Robin thought as he saw Ken's room for the first time.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ken said, smiling.

"Now come on, we've got to get you some appropriate clothes." Robin was scared to death as he walked through Ken's room. The walls were painted dark blue and on the walls were several lifelike pictures of wolves. Robin could have sworn that several of their eyes had flashed red as he looked at them. Unbeknownst to Robin, Ken was struggling to keep from bursting out laughing as he created the illusions.

"Ok, just go on in and we'll get you some new gear." Ken said as they approached his closet.

"Uh, Ken? This is your closet. It's packed full of your clothes. Why are you telling me to go in?"

"Go on in." Ken repeated.

"Dude, I'm telling you there is--" Robin opened Ken's closet door.

"No way…that…what the?" Robin walked in to find that it was actually a long room that had clothes lined up on the walls.

"It even has a dressing room at the end."

"How did you get all of this in here?" Robin said as he browsed through the clothes.

"You didn't think those builders spent an extra day working on my room because they messed up a wall, did you? That was a lie I told them to tell you while they were working on this."

"So that's why the cost of having this old room fixed up cost so much! We're $3500 in debt because of this!"

"Is that all?" Ken said, making a wallet fly to him.

"Here." He said, handing Robin $3500. "Happy now?"

'Where did he get this kind of money?' Robin thought, pocketing the money.

"Don't ask." Ken said, looking at a pair of jeans.

'I haven't got the heart to tell him that that was his wallet…' Ken thought.

"Hey, what about this?" Robin said, holding up a pair of black jeans and a black shirt with white trimming.

"The jeans are okay, but the shirt has got to go." Ken picked out a different t-shirt.

"This is much better." The shirt was dark red and on the front it had black letters saying

'I know what your problem is…' On the back it said 'you're stupid.'

"You sure about this? I still think the outfit I picked is pretty good."

"Of course I'm sure about this. I'm good at this kind of stuff. Now, when you need this, just picture them in your mind."

"Well…thanks." Robin said, choosing not to question him.

"Now go on, I've uh…got to do something."

"See ya." Robin said, walking out of Ken's room and back to his own.

"Well, Little Ravey should just about be waking up now. Better go check on her." Ken closed his closet door and prepared to teleport into Raven room. Just as he was about to teleport, he heard a voice.

'Remember what you are there for, boy.' It said.

"Must I do this?" Ken said aloud.

'You will do it! Or else…' Ken sighed.

'Do not disappoint me.'

"I w-won't…"

'Good, now go.' Ken, now looking reproachful, teleported into Raven's room.

'She is still asleep.' Ken thought as he walked toward her. He made a chair silently move toward him. He sat down next to her.

'She looks so peaceful when she's asleep. Not having to care about her losing control of her powers. She can swim in the deepest ocean, fly into the sun, she's in her own world and at peace now.' Ken brushed some hair off of Raven's face and smiled.

"Soon you will be able to live your dream Raven, soon." Raven smiled in her sleep. Ken smiled as he watched Raven. He didn't how long he was sitting there, but soon Raven started to wake up and Ken teleported back into his room.  
He sat down on his bed and smiled, happy that he was with Raven once again. His good mood was suddenly ruined as he heard a voice.

'What the hell did you think you were doing? All you had to do was create a knife and kill her! If you don't do what I sent you down there to do, then I will kill both of you, understand?' Ken grimaced and looked at the floor.

'I SAID, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!' The voice bellowed.

"Yes…father"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DR: Dun, dun, dun!  
Ken: Dude, that was deep.  
Raven: The plot thickens.  
DR: Woah, for once, you two are actually behaving. You seem normal.  
Ken and Raven: Normal! AAAAAH!  
The two start running around like idiots, screaming.  
DR: That's more like it. Until next time, FanFiction peoples, R&R!


	7. Going to the mall

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! Went the sound of Raven's loud alarm clock. Grumbling, Raven turned it off and sat up. After a few minutes in which she stretched and let her eyes adjust to what little light was in her room, she hopped out of bed, grabbed a towel, walked into her own shower and began to take a shower. Ken, dressed in blue jeans and a black shirt, walked into the kitchen to find Robin cooking. 

"Good morning, Ken."

"Mornin', Rob."

"Want something to eat? I'm making bacon, eggs and pancakes."

"No thanks, but why don't you fix something for Raven? I'm sure she'd want something more than herbal tea."

"If you say so." Robin walked over to the refrigerator to get more bacon, eggs and pancake mix and Ken walked to his room with a mischievous smile on his face. Fifteen minutes later, Raven stepped out of the shower, dried off and put on black jeans and a black shirt that had a white raven on the back of it. She walked back into her room, sat down in front a black desk and began to comb her hair.

Suddenly, a small yelping noise behind Raven made her jump. She turned around to see a pup sitting on her bed. Sensing no evil from it, she cautiously approached it and picked it up. It barked and wagged its tail happily. However, something was wrong; it was too small to be a dog. And, it looked more like a…

"Wolf, what are you doing in here?" The pup licked her cheek, jumped out of her arms onto the floor and looked up at her. It suddenly became encased in a large dark orb and a few seconds later, the orb disappeared and Ken was standing in front of Raven, grinning sheepishly.

"That's another little trick you didn't learn…well completely, anyway. When you left Azaron you could only transform into a dark energy Raven, not a real raven."

"You're going to have to teach me how to do that. And how to block powers. I know you've been blocking mine for ages now."

"I'm doing it mostly so you are happy. Feels good to finally let out some of those emotions, huh?"

"Yeah, thanks, Ken. Look, I'm going to go get some herbal tea, you want some?"

"Nah, why don't you go get a real breakfast? You don't need herbal tea today."

"Hmm…ok. I guess it wouldn't hurt. Later, Ken."

"Later." Raven walked to the kitchen and Ken, making sure she was gone, began to rummage through one her drawers.

"Where is it, where is it?" He muttered.  
Raven walked into the kitchen and found Robin cooking.

"Smells good in here. What are you cooking?" She said as she walked to the refrigerator.

"Bacon eggs and pancakes. Want some?" Robin said as he flipped the last pancake onto a large plate and began cooking the eggs and bacon.

"Sure. I could use a good breakfast today."

"Ok, it should be ready in a few minutes." When Robin finished, he loaded two plates with bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes and carried them to the table. However, unbeknownst to Robin, his left shoelace had come undone and he tripped halfway to the table, sending the plates flying. Raven stopped the plates in midair and gently placed them on the table.

"You should really be more careful." She said as she poured syrup on her pancakes.

"Yeah…ow…" Robin got up, tied his shoe and placed the pans he had used into the dishwasher. He then walked over to the refrigerator, grabbed a jug of orange juice, walked over to the table and sat down.

"Uh, Robin, aren't you forgetting something?" Raven said as she made two cups float towards them.

"What, I got the food, drink, cu--Oh crap I forgot cups."

"Sometimes I wonder how you became the leader of this group." She made the two cups hit the back of his head softly before they landed on the table.

"Tell me something, Raven." Robin said as he poured juice for the both of them.

"Why do you usually just drink herbal tea every morning instead of actually having a real breakfast? That's not good for you."

"Well as you know," Raven said as she cut up he pancakes, "my powers are activated by my emotions. Drinking herbal tea every morning helps me stay calm and concentrate on suppressing my emotions. If I didn't, I'd probably blow up something in the Tower every day." Raven ate a piece of her pancakes.

"These are really good, Robin. How'd you learn to cook like this?"

"Well…I was adopted by a rich man and his butler taught me to do all kinds of things like cooking…" Robin and Raven continued to chat over breakfast. Soon they had talked past noon.

"Hey, you ready to go down to the mall?"

"Sure, just let me put the rest of these in the dishwas--Aah, crap." Robin said as he knocked over his half-empty cup and spilt it on his shirt and pants.

"Um...Why don't you go change and I'll put these in the dishwasher. Right, I'll go do that now." Robin walked to his room to change. Raven, suppressing her laughter, put the dishes into the dishwasher. Robin opened his closet and pulled out the black jeans and dark red shirt Ken and he had picked out earlier.

"I hope Ken picked out the right clothes…" Robin said. He changed into the dark clothes and looked at himself in a large mirror.

"Cool. All I need now is for my hair to be a little spikier and this would be perfect. No time for that now."

"I agree." A voice suddenly said behind Robin. Robin jumped, only slightly this time. He looked at Ken standing behind him in the mirror.

"I'm getting used to you sneaking up behind me. What do you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you had everything for your little date with Raven."

"It's not a date!" Robin bellowed.

"No matter how much I'd like it to be…" He said, much quieter this time. Ken chuckled.

"You got enough money, right? I mean, Raven might want to go shopping with you while you two are at the mall."

"Raven doesn't seem like the type of girl who likes to shop a lot."

"You really don't know her good, Rob. If I were you, I'd take about $500."

"$500? Are you mad?" Ken looked at him seriously.

"Take at least $500. Trust me on this, Rob. I'm trying to help you. Ok, now you're also gonna need breath mints or some mint gum and some chap stick."

"I already have that"  
"Good, then you're ready. You better get going now… Don't want to keep her waiting. And don't worry about getting into the city." Ken teleported out of Robin's room and Robin walked into the kitchen, but didn't see Raven. He walked into the living room and only saw Ken sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Raven's down on the ground floor. She's waiting for you. Have fun." Ken said, not even turning his head to look at Robin. Robin took the elevator to the ground floor, where Raven was sitting on a small bench next to the door.

"Took you long enough. Let's go."

"Right." Robin said and walked out of the Tower with Raven. Robin's eyes suddenly rolled into the back of his head as they exited the Tower. Robin's head turned toward Raven and he spoke in a deeper, familiar voice.

"Raven, it's me Ken. Don't worry, I'm just possessing Robin for a moment to tell you something. There is a small, round, black disc on the shore. Touch it and you'll be teleported to the shore opposite of this one."

"Thanks, Ken. Hey, what'll happen to Robin after you stop possessing him?"

"Normally the possessed person will remember what they did or said afterwards, but I'll erase Rob's memory so he doesn't freak out."

"Ok, see you later."

"Ok, have fun." Robin's eyes returned to normal and he spoke again, this time in his own voice.

"So how are we going to get to get into the city?" Raven suppressed a smile.

"Ken told me he set up a portal on the shore to get into the city."

"Wow, that guy can do everything."

"Yup." Raven and Robin walked down to the shore, found the disc and were teleported into the city. They were teleported near the dumpsters of a very tall building. "That felt weird." Robin said.

"Let's go."

"I hope he set up the portal so we're near the mall. I don't feel like walking when it's this hot out."

"You're in luck, Robin. We don't have to do a lot of walking."

"Why is that?"

"Turn around and see for yourself." Robin turned around and saw that Ken had teleported them right behind the dumpsters of the mall, which were close to the back entrance.

"Oh…Well…let's go to the café." Raven and Robin entered the mall and started walking to the café.

"Trust me, you're going to like this place." Raven said as they neared it. When they entered the café, a girl ran up to Raven to greet her. Robin noticed she had on all black. She was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, and had black hair and was wearing black lipstick.

"Hey, Raven," She said, "I haven't seen you in about two weeks."

"Yeah, well, I've been busy with a few things."

"We missed you down here. Say, who's this with you?"

"Oh, this is Robin. Robin, this is my friend, Asia."

"Hi," Robin said to Asia. "Robin and I just hanging out here for today." Asia smiled and said lowly only so Raven could hear, "Nice catch, Rae." Raven smiled back and said, "I know."

"Well," Asia said in a normal tone, "I'll leave you two alone now. I'll see you later, Rae."

"See you, Asia." Raven and Robin found an empty booth in a far corner of the café and Raven got the coffee for the both of them.

"This is a really nice place." Robin said. He took a sip of his coffee and looked around.

"So," Raven said, "what made you decide to stay here and not go on vacation with the others?"

"Well, you know, I just didn't want to be around a lot of people," Robin lied, "It's summer and you know a lot of people go on vacation in the Bahamas this time of year and…and what are you giggling about?"

"It's just--hee hee-- I can tell you're lying without even reading your mind."

"It's that obvious, huh?" Robin took another sip of coffee.

"Yeah, I already know, Robin. You think that someone is going to commit a crime any minute. You always think Slade might come back or some dumb wannabe robbers will try to rob the bank." Raven grinned and drunk some of her coffee.

"Honestly, Robin, you take this 'leader of superheroes' thing too seriously sometimes. Learn to live a little. Take a break. That's what Ken wants us to do." Robin felt his heart drop as Raven mentioned Ken.

"Raven, tell me, what is going on between you and Ken?" Raven choked on her coffee.

"What do you mean, what's going on?"

"I've seen him go into your room many times and then come out a few hours later"  
Raven was hurt by this.

"Robin, nothing is going on between us. Ken is just helping me with some…things."

"But usually, you're never this close with anybody! What makes Ken different?"

"Ken is different because he's my brother"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ken: Finally you tell them! Took you long enough…  
DR: Ah, shut up, Ken. Yup, Ken is Raven's big brother. There were signs that he was in the earlier chapters, a few people might have figured it out then, but now it is confirmed.  
Raven: Hey, DR, are you going to have me get stronger than Ken later in the story.  
DR: Maybe, but I'm not revealing anything else just yet.  
Raven: Aww…  
DR: But, to cheer you up right now, here's the picture of Robin wearing only a towel.  
Raven: Woohoo!  
Ken: …Are you sure I'm related to her?  
DR: Yes, Ken. Complain about it and I'll make you her big sister.  
Ken looks down there.  
Ken: I'll shut up.  
DR: Good. Well that was chappie 7. Until next time, R&R!


	8. Author Note

Sorry, this is not another chapter. You see,there is a serious problem with my computer and it won't start up.  
I'm uploading this from my cousin's pc. There won't be a new chappie until my pc gets fixed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ken: Liar, you just want to take a break.  
DR: Shut up, you're just mad becuase you can't torture me until I write more.  
Ken: ...Shut up...  
DR: Well, 'til I get my pc fixed, FF people.


	9. Going to the mall pt2

Chapter 8 

"You actually thought there was something going on between me and Ken?" Raven asked, staring at Robin.

"Well…Um…Yeah, I sort of did. But you can see how someone could easily jump to that conclusion, right?" Robin said hopefully. "I mean he was going into your room and you never let anyone in your room. He was staying in there for hours at a time and whenever he left you always kissed him on the cheek or hugged him. Anyone would have thought you two were…" Robin dropped his gaze to the table.

"Making out? Having sex?" Raven said, her voice cutting through Robin like ice. "I was doing that because I was so happy I finally had some help."

"Help with what?"

"Robin, you know my powers are like a curse. My emotions are what trigger them. You just don't understand." Raven said, her voice breaking now. "A single teardrop of pure sadness from me can destroy the tower. A wave of happiness could destroy this mall. A scream of pure terror can destroy most Australia." Raven looked down into her lap and closed her eyes. A single teardrop escaped from her eye and trailed down her cheek.

Back in the Titan's Tower, Ken was forced to exert more of his power to suppress Raven's.

"Damn! I wasn't counting on Raven showing this much emotion. Did Robin ask her to marry him or something? Wait a minute, Raven's power has increased dramatically that must mean…oh my god…"Ken immediately got off the couch and ran to Raven's room.

"Holy crap…"

Robin gazed at Raven. Nervously, he reached out with his hand and wiped away her tear. She looked up at Robin and somehow, just by looking into her eyes, Robin could see the pain she was going through. Not breaking his gaze, he said, "Raven, I'm sorry."

Raven couldn't keep a straight face anymore. She burst out laughing, and Robin, along with half of the café stared at her.

"Sorry, but, I can't believe you actually feel for that!" She wiped a tear of laughter from her eye. Robin chuckled a bit too.

"So you actually have all of your emotions bottled up all the time?"

"Yeah. That's the reason I usually stay in my room. I meditate to gain a better control over my emotions. It's very dull and…"

"Sad." Robin said. He looked at Raven seriously.

"What?"

"It's sad.

Raven looked up onto the stage, where the bass player had just ended his song and a person was walking up. Robin drunk some of his coffee.

"Raven, why don't we get out of here now and go walking around or something?"

Raven merely smiled. "Sure, but wait for a moment. Asia is up on stage." Robin looked up and sure enough, Ravens friend Asia was up on stage with a microphone in her hands. After clearing her throat she began to recite a poem.

"I see them flying and playing in the air These two lovebirds are both half of a pair They have both made an unbreakable vow To love each other forever now No one knows of the love they have If anyone thinks they do, the lovebirds just laugh They soar through the air, they haven't a care These two lovebirds both half of a pair Thank you."

Everyone snapped their fingers as she walked off stage and a bass guitar player walked up. Robin stared at the stage, thinking about the poem.

Back in the Titan's Tower, Ken was on the couch, breathing hard.

"Damn, it was hard to talk in her real voice, and to keep the eyes from rolling backward. Especially after seeing that thing in Raven's room…" Ken picked up a remote and began surfing the channels on the TV, looking for a good show.

"I always knew she'd get mom's power." He said with a wide grin on his face. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"That's all the more reason to kill her. Once she harnesses that power, her blood will be more valuable."

"Damnit, Trigon, there are other ways to do this!"

"Yes, but this is the quickest and easiest way."

"Once she harnesses that power not even I may be able to stop her! What do you say about that?" Ken yelled, smirking. A black hand suddenly appeared on the ceiling and grabbed Ken's neck.

"You will kill her, or I'll kill both of you." The hand lifted Ken up and through him across the room into the wall, leaving a large dent.

"Understand?"

"Yes…father." Ken said. The hand disappeared and Ken coughed. 'When I'm through training Raven, I'll have your head on a silver platter, asshole.' He thought as he limped back over to the couch.

"Ow…"

Back at the mall, Raven was taking Robin through various shops.

"So this is the place where I get my hair done. They use just the right shampoos and conditioners to keep my hair bright and bouncy." She said, flipping her hair so Robin could see. Robin smiled as he looked at the beauty in front of him.

"Thanks." Raven said, walking to a clothes shop. 'Why did she say thanks? Did she read my….crap. Raven, stay out of my head, I know you're reading it right now!' Robin blocked all thoughts from his mind, effectively pushing Raven out.

"How'd you do that?" She asked.

"I learned it from Batman. Neat, huh?"

"You have to teach me how to do that later. Well anyway, this is where I get my clothes from. I like the darker colored clothes here. Although, I haven't been able to buy many outfits here."

"I could buy you some."

"Really? Thanks! Maybe we can find you a few, too!" Raven and Robin walked through the store, picking out several outfits.

"Well, that should do right?" Robin said, straining under the mountain of clothes he was carrying.

"Hold on," Said Raven, who was making no effort to help him, "There's one more thing I want to get." Raven walked to the far end of the store and Robin gave a small sob as he followed her, looking longingly at the checkout aisle.

After about five minutes of walking, they stopped in the middle of the dress department, which took up and eighth of the store. Robin found a chair to sit in and rest while Raven picked out a dress. Robin leaned back in his chair and watched Raven run around, skimming through the dresses. After about thirty minutes, in which Robin began to doze off, she walked into the dressing room with about five dresses floating behind her. Robin began lightly snoring when she came out wearing a rather ugly blue, sleeveless, silk dress.

"So what do you think, Robin?" She said, spinning around so Robin could see. Robin quickly woke up and examined Raven.

"Next." He said in a monotone voice. Raven walked back into the dressing room and put on another dress. She came out wearing a red evening gown with a corset ribbon lace up back, ruched bodice with a v-neck and spaghetti straps.

"How's this?"

"It's better, but it doesn't really suit you." Raven went back in and put on another dress. This time she was wearing a pink dress with a scoop neck front with a spaghetti strap lace up.

"This one?" She asked.

"It looks like something Starfire would wear."

"Yeah, I thought so too." She went back and changed into the fourth dress. It was a black halter gown with shirred bodice with a dramatic triangle front of black, clear and silver beads framing a translucent black organza diamond cut-out, draped waist, and front center split hemline that opened up to the lower thigh.

"So does this one look better?" She asked, walking back to Robin.

"Much better, but I think a lighter color would suit you, like midnight blue or violet."

"I know just the one." Raven went back in and put on the last dress. She walked out and Robin's jaw dropped. Raven was wearing a violet dress with a jeweled center brooch and beading throughout the bodice. It draped nicely for dancing, showed just the right amount of cleavage and showed just enough of her thigh.

"I take it you like this one." She said seductively.

"Uh-huh…" Robin said, staring at Raven.

"I'll just go put those other dresses back now and we can go checkout."

"Ok…" Raven changed back into her regular clothes and took the rejected dresses back. Robin got back up, picked up the small mountain of clothes Raven had picked out earlier, and followed her back to the checkout aisle.

"So that comes to $482.58." The teenage boy at the cash register said, putting the last outfit into a bag. Robin pulled five one-hundred dollar bills out of his wallet and handed it over to the boy. After receiving his change, Robin and Raven agreed to carry half of the bags each. Robin had at least six bags on each arms while Raven was making the float behind her.

"You know, it's not fair you have telekinetic powers…" Robin said to Raven as they walked to McDonalds.

"Quit complaining. They're not heavy, you know…"

"Yeah, you're right, you only picked out half of the store's stock." Robin said. Raven giggled and turned around to face him.

"So how much money do you have left?"

"Uh…$17.42. Just enough to get us a good meal at McDonalds."

"Ok, I'll carry all the bags for now and find us a seat while you go order the food. Can you get me two double cheeseburgers, large fries, and orange soda? Thanks." She said. She walked away before Robin could answer her.

"Ken wasn't joking around when he said bring $500." Robin said to himself as he walked to the counter.

"Hello, can I take your order?" The person behind the register said. Robin looked down from the menu and saw it was the same boy from the clothes store.

"Uh, yeah, can I get two McChickens, two double cheeseburgers, two large fries, two cherry pies, a large Orange Crush and a large Dr.Pepper?"

"Sure thing, handsome. That comes to $13.72."

"Here," Robin said, handing over $14, "Keep the change."

Robin stared at the boy as he went into the back of the restaurant and came back with two trays of food.

"Here you go gorgeous. Have a nice day."

"T-Thanks…" Robin quickly grabbed the trays and hurried over to Raven. As he walked away, he heard the boy talking to himself.

"Woah, look at the ass on that one…" Robin nearly fell as he reached the table.

"Thanks." Raven said, taking her tray. She unwrapped one of her burgers and looked a Robin, who hadn't even touched his food yet.

"What's wrong? Let me guess, the guy at the register."

"How did you know?" Robin said, grabbing one of his sandwiches.

"That's Drake. He hangs out a lot at the mall and he works at about four different stores here. Needless to say, he's a bit different form the other guys here."

"You're telling me?" Robin took a bite out of his chicken sandwich.

After they were done eating, Robin and Raven used the teleport still set up behind the dumpsters of the mall to get to the Tower. Robin walked Raven to her room and separated his one bag of clothes from her eleven bags.

"Thanks, Robin. I really liked going out to the mall with you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Well, I'm going to get ready for bed now. Thanks again for taking me out." Raven gave Robin a quick kiss on the lips and went into her room, her lazily floating in behind her.

Robin felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He touched his lips and walked to his room. When he passed the kitchen, Ken looked up from the leftover pizza he was eating and saw Robin walking with a dreamy look on his face. Grinning, he teleported over to Robin, who didn't even notice he was there.

"Robin? Rooobin. Earth to Bird Boy. Robin!" Ken said, trying to get Robin's attention. Robin however kept walking with the same dreamy look on his face.

"I wish I didn't have to resort to this but…" Ken closed his eyes and suddenly the space around the boys went pitch black. Ken transformed into a black, red-eyed wolf and growled menacingly at Robin. Robin snapped out of his dream-like state andeyed Ken nervously.

"Um…nice doggie…" Robin said. Ken gave a fierce bark and leapt at Robin. Robin closed his eyes and braced for the impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes and found himself in front of the kitchen again with Ken standing in front of him.

"Sorry to scare you like that, but you were completely conked out. So, how was it?" Robin's dreamy look returned.

"Great."

"So she…oh my god…" Ken burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Ken said, failing to suppress a huge grin.

"Look, it's pretty late right now, so can we talk about this at breakfast?"

"Sure. G'night Robin." Ken teleported back to the table to finish his pizza before Robin could respond.

"Funny guy…" Robin walked to his room, sat on his bed an looked at the clothes he had picked out. He frowned when he saw that instead of his new shirts, he had picked up Raven's dress my mistake.

'Her sexy dress…' He thought as he walked back to Raven's room. He knocked on her door, but she didn't come to her door.

"Raven? Raven, are you still awake?" He said. Still no answer came. Robin opened the door slightly and almost fainted from what he saw. Raven was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair. She was wearing a white t-shirt that clung to her skin, suggesting that she had just got out of the shower. He clearly saw her voluptuous chest sticking out. Letting his eyes trail further south, he saw she had on a pair of short shorts that showed her thighs and he plump backside. Raven looked up at her door and Robin quickly shut it before she saw him. A minute later, She opened the door and Robin got a close-up view. Raven, who seemed not to notice, or was ignoring his ogling spoke in a monotone voice.

"What is it?"

"I uh…sorta kinda…grabbed your dress by accident and I just wanted to give it back." Robin said, forcing his eyes to stay on Raven's face and not her other parts.

"Thanks, let me get you your clothes." Raven took the bag and set it near her closet with the other unopened bags of clothes. She bent over, looking for Robin's bag. Robin's eyes were glued to her behind as she searched.

"Here it is." She said, turning around and standing straight up. Robin looked down at the floor.

"Thanks, Rae." He mumbled, taking the bag. "Good night."

"Good night, Robin." Raven gave Robin another kiss and closed her door. Robin fainted, and Ken, who had been watching the whole scene from the shadows teleported Robin to his room. Ken tossed Robin onto his bed and quickly teleported to his own room where he burst out laughing.

"It looks like Operation: Lovebirds is going just as planned."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DR: Wassup, FF people? My computer is not really fixed, so from now on, I'm using my cousin's pc.  
Ken: You see, his cousin went off to college and they gave her a computer so now he uses hers. So DR, what have we learned about using protection?  
DR: Alaways have virus protection when you're on the Internet.  
Ken: Very good. So, we're finally getting a better plot int he story now, huh?  
Raven: Looks like it. This should interesting.  
DR: Now don't go blab to the whole site about it. I want people to find out for themselves that Trigon--oops, almost told it myself. What is Trigon up to? Find out in the next chapter of The Raven, The Robin, and the Wolf. Until next time, FF people.


	10. The real training begins

The Raven, The Robin, and the Wolf

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans(unfortunately) and I am not making any money by writing this story. I do however, own Ken and if any of you use him without my permission, I'll sue your ass so fast...anyway, enjoy the next chappie

----------------------------------------

Ken watched on as a young Raven ran toward him.

"Big brother, big brother!" She yelled. Ken knelt down and hugged her when she reached him.

"What's wrong, Raven?" He asked.

"I had a scary dream. A big, mean man came and took you away." Raven sobbed.

"Don't worry, Rae. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be there for you." Ken said softly. Suddenly, time seemed to rapidly pass. Raven began growing and looking older. The more she aged, the farther away she seemed.

"Ken, where did you go? I thought you said you'd always be there for me." An older Raven said.

"Raven, I'm right here!" Ken tried to yell, but no sound came out of his mouth. He saw a large, red figure appear behind Raven. Praying it wasn't was who he thought he was, he looked at the figure's face and saw six yellow, glowing eyes glaring at him.

"Yes, Ken," Trigon said, "You said you would always be there for her. What happened?" He said cruelly. Laughing evilly, Trigon created a black axe and held it above Raven's head. Ken tried to shoot Trigon with a dark energy blast, but nothing appeared when he thrusted his hands out. He tried speaking an incantation, but again no sound came out of his mouth.

"Damn you, Trigon!" He yelled.

"Tsk, tsk. That is no way to speak to your father. Come here, boy." Trigon pointed his index finger at Ken. Ken found himself walking toward Trigon. When he reached him, Ken was handed the axe Trigon had formed.

"Do it now. Kill her." Trigon said, and then disappeared. Raven turned her head to look at Ken and smiled.

"Ken, I'm so happy to see you again!" She said. Ken found himself moving against his own will.

"Raven, I'm sorry." He said with tears in his eyes. He cocked the axe back and swung it with all of his might at Raven's neck.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ken bolted upright in bed, screaming. After a few seconds, he calmed down and got out of bed. He walked into his bathroom, created a foam cup, and filled it with water.

"Damn it, this can not be happening again." He panted. He looked into his mirror, but instead of seeing his own handsome face, he saw an evil, red, yellow eyed face looking back at him. He shook his head and looked back into the mirror.

"My mind is just playing tricks on me." Ken chuckled. He drunk his water and turned around, hoping to go back to bed and have a dreamless, uninterrupted sleep.

"I'm afraid it isn't, son." An evil voice said. Ken froze when he saw the same evil face that was in the mirror looking at him.

"Trigon, what are you doing? I thought you didn't have enough power to project yourself." Ken said.

"It will take a while to regenerate, but it is worth it to see my son once again. I would appreciate it if you would call me 'dad' a little more. After all, it's what children do." Trigon said.

"I'm not a child. I'm almost a man."

"Yes, yes, of course. Two more years and you'll be grown?"

"Like you haven't been keeping track."

"You know me so well, like a child should. Well, my energy is almost depleted. I shall be checking back with you in about a week to see how you are doing." Trigon smirked and disappeared. Ken stared at the spot he was at with disgust. He threw away his foam cup and walked back to bed. Before he could lay down, he heard a voice at his door.

"Ken are you awake? Can I come in?" Ken was relieved to hear Raven's voice.

'You can come in, Rae.' Raven walked in to find Ken sitting on his bed, smiling at her. Raven sat on the bed next to Ken.

"Why were you screaming?" She said groggily.

"Screaming?" Ken said, his voice sounding much squeakier. "No one was screaming."

"Don't lie. Your voice is sounding much more squeakier, plus you've let your mind defenses down. What did you dream about?"

"I...dreamed that all the girls in the universe disappeared." Ken said quickly. Raven giggled.

"Seriously, what did you dream about?" She said in a monotone voice.

"I…dreamed that Trigon was alive and he was trying to get us."

"Don't worry about that. I can already defeat him. Let me show you." Raven's hand began glowing light blue and she placed it on Ken's forehead. Raven's memory flashed before Ken's eyes. He saw Raven's emotions all combine with Raven into one. He saw her cloak turn white and the sheer power that she had was glowing in her eyes and mouth. Trigon attempted an attack, but she overpowered and defeated him with an attack of her own. After she had defeated Trigon, she casually floated back down to the ground and her cloak reverted back to its original color.

Raven took her hand off of Ken's forehead and smiled. Ken beamed at her.

"I can't believe it! You actually tapped into your powers long before I got here!"

"So that other time in training was just my second? I thought I did it more than that."

"Nah, you let your rage control most of you. That time, it was with the use of all your emotions. Only, you didn't even attempt to control them. You only manipulated them into a single blast. We're gonna practice that in the morning, so you better go get some rest now."

"We can start now."

"Why now? It's so early."

"Look at your clock."

Ken looked over his shoulder at the digital clock next to his bed. It was six in the morning.

"Still too early. We'll start at eight." Ken touched Raven's shoulder and teleported her to her own room.

'You have to teach me how to do that.' Raven thought, laying back down onto her bed.

'Later.' Ken said. 'Let me rest right now.'

'Ok, fine.' And so the siblings slept, never aware that a yellow eyed demon was watching them.

Later that day

"Ok, let's see. Three sets of fifty pushups, two sets of twenty-five depth pushups, five sets of twenty sit-ups, one set of thirty v-crunches, ten minutes of leg-ups, fifteen minutes of squats, and ten laps around the tower. We're just about done with physical training warm up. Now let's move on to the weight lifting." Ken said enthusiastically to an exhausted, sweaty Raven.

"Ah…come on. Can't I take a little break? Maybe get some water or energy drink?" Raven panted.

"Fine." Ken stuck out his index finger and created a large black hole in midair. He stuck both of his hands in and pulled out a bottle of water, a bottle of Gatorade, and a bottle of Volt energy drink.

Back in the Tower's living room, Robin was sitting on the couch, staring at his right hand.

"Hey, where'd my Volt go?"

"Ok, I have some Purifina water, some red Gatorade and a new kind of energy drink. It tastes really good, but as you drink more it gets really nasty."

"I'll take the water." Ken tossed the water to Raven, which she gulped down greedily.

"Save some for later. You're gonna need it." Ken said, walking over to set the weights up.

"Ok, the weights are ready. Catch!" Ken yelled, tossing two twenty pound dumbbells to Raven. Raven caught them without looking and walked over to Ken.

"Impressive, but don't think you're gonna get off easy just because you can catch something…by just…sensing it….Raven, why didn't you tell me you could do that!"

"You never asked." Raven said, laying down on a small bench next to Ken.

"Ok, you can start by…"

One grueling hour later

"Isn't there another way…to do this?" Panted Raven.

"Yes, but that would take about a decade. This method only takes about seven months. I'm cramming all the lessons into a few, long, painful lessons."

"Good for me." Raven said sarcastically.

"Quit your complaining. Physical training is over. It's time to train your powers." Ken and Raven donned their cloaks and Ken teleported them into the middle of the Jump City sea.

"Why did you take us all the way out here?" Raven asked, looking around.

"So your powers won't cause any damage. In the middle of the sea, the most you could do is create a tidal wave."

"And why is that?"

"I'm going to stop suppressing your powers for a while, but I'm going to create a barrier about two miles away from us, just in case."

"Ok." Raven began suppressing her emotions as Ken stopped suppressing her powers.

"Now, start meditating, but keep a link between our minds so the only thoughts in your head, other than yours, will be the ones I send to you."

"Ok…Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…"

'Raven,' Ken said telepathically once Raven was in a trance, 'Raven, listen carefully to me and do what I say.'

'Ok.' Raven replied.

'Now, your emotions are a part of you. They are what trigger your powers. You need to learn to control them and manipulate their control over your power so you can control it. In that memory you showed me, you did that, but you didn't maintain that control over them. This is what you must do.' Ken touched Raven's temple and began saying the chant along with her.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos…" A dark blue aura surrounded Ken's body and slowly entered Raven's body.

An image flashed before Raven's eyes. She saw Ken walking around what looked like the world inside her mirror. A dark blue and purplish aura surrounded Raven and slowly crept up to her head. A second later, Raven found herself walking with Ken inside the world.

"Ken, what's going on?"

"Relax Raven. This is just the same place we went to when we entered you mirror. This is your mind. We're going to learn how to control your emotions. We'll start off with some you feel every once in a while." Ken snapped his fingers and a black-clad Raven was standing in front of them.

"Wh-who are you? What are you doing here? Get out!" The Raven shot a dark energy blast at the siblings, which they easily dodged.

"Raven, this is your fear. You need to learn to control it."

"How do I do that?" Raven said timidly.

"Woah, it's already controlling you. What you have to do is visualize it as a part of you. Feel the irresistible urge to overcome it, control it. It is a part of you, but it is not you. You can control your body and your emotions. Go ahead , Rae." Ken stepped back, leaving Raven and her scared emotion alone.

"Stay back!" The black-clad Raven said. Raven tried to take a step forward, but found she couldn't move.

"No Ken, she might hurt me!" Raven yelled.

"Raven, overcome your own emotion! Control it! Remember, it's a part of you, but it isn't really you!" Ken yelled to her.

Raven tried to call on the help from her other emotions, but found she could not. Raven stared her emotion down, plucked up her courage and walked towards her emotion.

"Stay back, I'm warning you!" Raven kept walking until she reached it.

"No, I'm not going to fear you. I'm not going to let you control me. I won't let my fear control my powers. I control them, not you." Raven said. The black-clad Raven looked up at Raven and grabbed her hands. Raven tried to fight out of the grip, but found she could not. The fear emotion combined with Raven. When Raven looked at her cloak, she found that it had turned considerably darker.

"Congratulations, Rae. We'll be taking on two more today, intelligence, which I think will come quietly, and rude."

By the time Ken had returned to his own body, Raven's cloak had turned a mustard yellow color. The two ended their trances and Ken smiled at Raven.

"You did real good today, Rae. I didn't think you'd learn so fast. Anyway, we're done for today, so…" Ken grabbed Raven's shoulder and teleported them back to the tower. "you can have the rest of the day off." Ken began walking to the kitchen.

"Ken." Raven said.

"Yeah?"

"How do I change my cloak back to its normal color?"

"Just visualize it changing back to its original color."

Raven closed her eyes and when she reopened them, her cloak was back to its purplish color.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. Later." Ken walked off. Raven spent the rest of the day meditating. She found that is was a little easier now that three of her emotions could no longer trigger her powers. As she was getting ready to go to sleep that night, she heard a knock at her door.

"Raven?" Robin said. Raven smiled and opened her door to find a nervous looking Robin looking down at her.

"Yes?" She said in the most sultry tone she could manage. Robin looked down at the ground to try to keep from looking at Raven's more interesting parts, which would blow his whole plan if she caught him.

"I was just…sorta, kinda wondering…if you'd like to go out to eat this weekend? The others are going to be back next week so I figured we could do something together alone." Raven blushed.

"Sure. I'd love to go out."

" Great. How about Saturday at seven?"

"It's a date. Good night, Robin." Raven kissed Robin on the cheek and closed her door. Robin felt like he was walking on thin air as he went back to his room. That night he had very pleasant dreams.

"Looks like my plan is going good…even if I didn't do anything this time." Ken said as he lay on the couch in the living room, watching TV.

"Don't worry. You two lovebirds will be able to be together soon. I'll make sure of that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken: What's that smell? Oh my, it's plot development!  
Raven: I like whre this is going. Is it going to have more scenes of me and Robin kissing? May be topless?  
DR: >.>...O...k...I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, yes the plot is developing. Cookies to anyone who can guess what's going to happen! To answer a few more questions, Raven is going to get stronger than Ken in some things, but not all. I may have the rest of the TT crew hook up, I'm not sure. Terra will not be in this. And Trigon is going to...do something really bad! Ha, bet you thought I was gonna tell you!  
Ken: You thought he was going to give that stuff away? No. We just trick y'all.  
Ravem: Yeah, you all are just going to have to find out the Trigon is trying to...  
Ken and me tackle Raven  
DR: Scuse me, folks, I'm going to have to find about 5 progressingly larger wooden bokes, 5 metal boxes, and a submarine.  
Ken: Raven, I hope you find a way to breath while you're going to be down there.  
Raven: Breath? What are you about to do? why are you stacking those boxes like that? Why are you carrying me over to them? Oh crap.  
DR: Ken, can they still see us? Turn the camera off! Um...Until next time, FF people! R&R!


	11. Talk time

"Focus, Raven you can do this." Ken said as he watched Raven fight one of her most powerful emotions. This emotion she had suppressed and refrained from doing anything that might have triggered it.

"Aw, come on. You know you want to smile every time you see Robin. And, you want to laugh at BB's jokes. You even want to join Cyborg when he's playing a videogame. Don't try to hide it. Free your happiness! Be as merry as you want." Ken face faulted as he listened to Raven's joy emotion.

"I know I want to. But If I do, you'll just free the hold on my powers that are triggered by joy and terrible things will happen. I'm going to be happy and you are going to relinquish the hold you have on my powers. I'm in control of everything. My body, my powers." Raven walked toward her and grabbed Joy's wrists.

"Hey…lemme go, meanie!" Joy said, struggling to break Raven's grip. Raven did not let go and cast an icy glare at Joy. Joy found herself freezing up and slowly fading away. Raven closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. She breathed deeply for a few seconds, and opened her eyes to find her cloak a dark pink color.

Ken grinned and a few seconds later, he and Raven were back in their usual spot in the middle of the sea, sitting parallel from each other.

"Congrats, Rae. You managed to overcome one of your most powerful emotions. And you paralyzed her, too. I'm surprised you mastered that so fast." Ken said, beaming.

"What, you thought I would be horrible using my powers?" Raven said in a low, demonic growl.

"Uh…Raven, you ok? You're growing fangs and…oh, crap you didn't overcome your rage." Ken felt Raven's energy in the air. Raven's tentacles shot from under her cloak, quickly constricting Ken.

"So, Ken, are you afraid? Afraid that I may kill you right now?" Raven said evilly. Ken merely smiled.

"Ok, Rae, so you overcame your rage long before I came here. Sorry, I forgot." He said calmly. Raven blinked her eyes and the two were suddenly in an open field.

"So you mastered teleporting and you're…better at it…than I am…crap." Raven tossed Ken across the field, reverted into her normal form and teleported behind Ken, delivering a drop kick to the back of his neck. Ken flew to the ground, but managed to turn himself right-side-up before he hit the ground. He smiled at Raven and they threw off their cloaks.

"So you want to start our spar early, huh? Ok, bring it on!" Ken flew up at Raven and punched her in her stomach. She counterattacked him with a mid-air back flip, sending Ken back several meters.

"So your strength has increased tenfold, huh? Even better." Raven flew at Ken and attempted a flying kick. Ken sidestepped, but Raven quickly turned around and attempted a roundhouse kick. Ken ducked, grabbed Raven's leg, and threw her to the ground.

Raven landed on her back and groaned in pain. Ken flew down, intending to stomp on her. Raven saw this and rolled over before Ken could hit her. Ken made a large hole in the ground on impact. Raven sprang up and punched Ken in his jaw, making him fly out of the hole and onto the ground. Ken sprang up and wiped the blood off of his lip.

"Not bad, Rae. Why don't we spice it up, now?"

"You mean…"

"Yeah." Raven and Ken created swords and flew at each other again. They swung at each other furiously. They never touched each other, always blocking or parrying the other's hit.

"You're getting, hurgh, better Rae. Now, faster!" Ken created another sword and swung at Raven ferociously. Raven blocked every hit, but began backing away from Ken. Ken kept walking forward, attacking Raven like she had done him a great personal wrong. Raven began getting nervous as she defended herself.

"Getting scared, little Raven?" Ken spoke in a demonic voice. "Don't worry. I'll end it right now." Ken mustered all of his strength and swung at Raven with the sword in his left hand, breaking Raven's sword. He knocked the broken sword out of her hand with the sword in his right hand, threw the sword over his shoulder, and tripped Raven.

He quickly placed his other sword on Raven's throat and smiled evilly. His eyes glowed blood-red and he smiled, showing his fangs. He held Raven down with his power and held the sword above Raven's head. Raven looked up in horror at the demon about to kill her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the hit.

Ken thrust the sword down into the ground above Raven's head, missing her by several inches. Raven opened her eyes to find Ken smiling, his face normal now, and extending his hand. Raven, no longer held down, grabbed his hand and stood up.

"You didn't actually think I was about to kill you, did you?" He said, making their cloaks float back to them.

"Well…you did have me scared there for a minute. I mean, for a minute there, you looked like…Trigon." Raven said, looking down at the ground. Ken frowned as he put his cloak on.

"I…I know. Let's get back to the Tower right now."

"Which direction is the Tower in right now?" Raven asked. Ken pointed a finger to the right. Raven nodded and the two teleported to the roof of the Tower.

"Raven, come sit down here. I have something to tell you." Ken said, sitting down on the edge. Raven looked at Ken inquisitively as she sat down next to him.

"What's up?" She said. Ken looked out into the sea.

"Raven, I'm really impressed with the progress you've made. You're learning faster than I did."

"Hey, I guess I'm just that good." Raven said arrogantly.

"Really, the reason you're so good at that stuff is because mom was."

"What do you mean?" "They never told you? When an Azarathian gives birth, the child gains some of the powers of the parent depending on the gender. If it's a girl, the child receives more of the mother's powers. If it's a boy, the child receives more of the father's powers.

"So you got most of mom's powers and I received that bastard's power." Ken said. Raven looked down at the ground.

"Ken, our fighting styles are almost completely the same. Why is that?" Ken shot an inquisitive look at Raven.

"We have a special bond, not because we are brother and sister, but because we are so close. We eat alike, sleep alike, we can sense what emotion the other is feeling, read the other's mind easily, stuff like that. Dad had us enrolled in the same combat training school and we learned how to fight at the same pace. Our own styles merged and combined as we sparred with each other and soon, we were almost completely alike. The only way people could tell us apart was by the sound of our voices." Raven remained silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"Ken, what exactly happened to mom?" Ken sighed.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes." Ken sighed.

"Ok. This is the full story about our mom."

"Our mother was not a full-blooded Azarathian. Our grandmother came down to Earth from Azarath when she was about twenty-one years old. She lived near Asia and married a man there. Soon after her marriage, she gave birth to our mom. Mom didn't really like Earth, so grandma sent her to Azarath, hoping she would be happier there.

"Mom quickly adapted to the Azarathian way of life. She learned to control her powers, which were mostly defensive, as our grandmother was really against violence of any kind, and she became a guard for the royal family. I don't remember much after that other than that she fell in love with Trigon, who had disguised himself as an Azarathian at the time. She died when we were young. They said she was a kind woman who never took anything for granted and--"

"Tell me how she died." Raven interrupted. Ken shot a sideways glance and sighed again.

"Mom…was killed by the same demon she married. Trigon knew we had immense power from the very moment we were born. He sought to use our powers along with his to rule Azarath. He had us enrolled in many combat training schools throughout Azarath. Even though we were young, we were learning faster than everyone else. Mom thought we shouldn't just be learning how to fight and enrolled in the best schools. They taught us more than what people here on Earth learn in school.

"Trigon thought she knew of his plan to rule Azarath and was trying to make us smarter so we would know what he was up to."

"That's so…"

"Stupid? Yeah I know, but Trigon wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. He was willing to do anything to gain power…even if it meant killing his own wife."

"He was going to kill his own wife? He's…"

"Mad? Crazy? I know. He was going to crazy, mumbling to himself about how to get rid of his obstacle. It seemed like he did have a conscience at the time, because he also said things about how she was the only one who had ever loved him.

"I don't know if you remember this next part, but we eavesdropped on him one day when he thought he was alone, put two and together, got four, and found out his plan. Don't you remember this?"

"No." Ken shot another sideways glance at Raven.

"A result of the amnesia, no doubt." Ken stared at the ground for a moment, then quickly clapped his hands over his mouth as he realized what he had said.

"Amnesia? What are you talking about?"

"Err, we'll save for later. It's getting late now. We should be getting to bed. You have another training session in the morning. G'Night Raven." Ken quickly hugged Raven and teleported away.

'What do you mean amnesia? And what happened after we found out about Trigon's plan?' Raven said telepathically to Ken.

'I'll tell you later, Rae. I'm going out into the city now. See you at dawn.' Ken, who was now wearing blue jeans, a red shirt with a dragon on the front, and white and red shoes teleported back up the roof and teleported Raven to her room.

'I'm perfectly capable of doing that now, wolf breath.'

'That the best you could come up with?'

'Ah, shut up.'

'Heh heh. Night Raven.'

'Good night, Ken.'

Raven tried to clear her head of what Ken had told her, but the word 'amnesia' kept floating lazily to the front of her mind. That night her dreams were haunted by images of a yellow-eyed demon about to kill a woman with dark hair.

Out in Jump City, a certain midnight-blue haired teenager was looking down at the streets from atop a skyscraper.

"I haven't been training as hard as I should be. Time to correct that. This should be good dexterity practice." Ken backed from the edge of the skyscraper, ran and jumped off, easily clearing thirty meters.

"Man, I'm rusty." Ken straightened his arms and legs, pinned them to his sides, and fell face first toward the ground. As he got closer to a building, he created a long rope that had a hook on the end of it.

"There it is." He said as he spotted a flag pole sticking horizontally out of a building. He threw his around it and looped around the pole three times before pulling the hook off of the pole and doing a double back flip in the air. He twisted around in his second back flip and threw the rope around the pole again. This time he swung forward, pulled the rope off, and ran along the wall.

At the end of his wall run, he jumped off of the building to another close building. He kept jumping back and forth until he reached the top of one building. He hung on the edge for a second before pulling himself up, bringing his lower body up so he was doing a handstand. He forcefully pushed against the roof of the building, launching himself into the air eight feet.

He did a front flip and twisted in mid-air so he was facing the same ledge he had just pulled himself up from. He ran off of the building and used his powers to stick to the wall he was now running down. He jumped off the building when he was halfway down and did a front somersault, landing against another building. Before he lost his footing, he jumped to another building and another and another until he reached the end and did an extremely long jump to the shore that was facing the Titan Tower.

He smiled and wiped some sweat off of his brow.

"That was pretty fun. I have to do that more often. I guess it's just a sprint back to the Tower now." Ken immediately started sprinting to the Tower, running on a dark energy bridge that was being created as he ran.

When he reached the shore of the Tower, he teleported to his room and collapsed on his bed, exhausted.

"I didn't know I was this far behind on my training. I've been slacking off too much." He panted. When he had caught his breath, he changed into his red shirt and black shorts and teleported into the living room where he jumped onto the couch, grabbed the remote and began surfing through channels on the TV.

"Ken, you in here?" A voice called out when Ken had finally found a good program. Ken looked over his shoulder to see Robin looking back at him.

"Hey Rob, what's up?" He said, looking back at the show.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Robin said.

"Sure, what's on your mind, man?" Robin sat down on the couch.

"I just want to talk to you about Raven." Ken suppressed a grin.

"What you want to know?"

"Well, I was thinking of taking her out somewhere this weekend before the rest of the gang gets back, but I don't where to take her."

"Why don't you just go take her someplace she likes? You know, go take her to a restaurant that serves the food she likes?" Robin looked at the floor.

"It's just that…I don't know what she likes." Ken got a sly smile on his face.

"And what makes you think I know?"

"You're her brother! Surely you know everything about her!"

"So she finally told you, eh? Fine, I'll tell you. She loves Chinese and Italian food. And dancing. She absolutely loves dancing, even though she's not a very good dancer herself."

"Thanks, Ken. You're a lifesaver."

"No prob, Rob. You must really like Raven." Robin looked out at the starry night sky with a dreamy look on his face.

"Yeah, I do. She's just so beautiful, so smart. She's someone I can really be myself around; I can have so much fun when I'm with her. You don't have any problem with me saying this stuff, do you?"

"No, not at all. I'd be glad if you went with Rae. Better you than some horny fan boy who just wants to get in her pants. But, don't you like Starfire?"

"Starfire's just a really good friend. She's very pretty and funny, but she's not someone I'd want to…you know, be with. I can relate to Raven more and really love her." Ken could not suppress his grin any longer.

"The more you talk, the more I'm convinced you two are meant to be together. But you two are never going to be together unless you start spending more time with each other. Try hanging around with her and talking to her when you can." Robin grinned, too.

"That makes me feel loads better. I thought you were going to be like other girls' brothers and beat the rap out of me for liking your sister." Ken chuckled.

"I'm not going to beat you up just for liking Rae, but I will if you mistreat Raven, I'm bringing hell's fury down on your ass. Well, I'm going to bed now. G'night, Rob." Ken threw the remote into Robin's lap and teleported to his room, leaving Robin, who had the same dreamy look on his face.

'I'm hooking you two up, even if it kills me.' Ken thought as he laid down on his bed.

"It may, Ken. It may." A demonic voice rang out softly throughout the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DR: Wassup, everybody! Sorry for not updating in...forever. School's been taking up a lot of my time. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!  
Ken: coughcoughliarcoughcough _You don't care about your reviewers..._  
DR: Did you say something Ken?  
Ken: No, I didn't say anything..._he thinks he's so high and mighty...he acts like he has a frickin candy cane stuck up his...  
_Raven: Woah there, Ken! You can't say that!  
Ken: Why not?  
Raven: Santa knows when you've been naughty and when you've been nice! He knows you're about to say something naughty!  
Ken: Santa don't know squat!  
Raven: What! You dare mock the great St. Nick? Oh, it's on now. Pounces on Ken  
DR: Well, I have to break up this catfight. R&R! Can someone hand me a baseball bat? Preferably made of iron or steel?


	12. How She Feels

Legal Disclaimer: I, in know way, shape, or form own the Teen Titans. I do own Ken and if you want to use him in a story or whatever please ask my permission first.  
Ken: What? You would whore me out to them?  
DR: Shut up Ken! Please enjoy the chapter, folks.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Raven, The Robin, and The Wolf

"Come on, Rae, concentrate. That's the 14th time you've blown up a light bulb!" Ken said exasperatedly.

"If you don't concentrate, you're never going to get this beast transformation right. Now stop playing around. I know that you're doing this on purpose; you've already overcome all of your emotions." Raven looked down at the ground and blushed slightly.

"What are you talking about? I've been concentrating on changing my body into a raven, but for some reason, my mind keeps wandering and I my powers are triggered." Ken stared at Raven for a few seconds before levitating his cloak over to him and putting it on. Raven followed suit.

"Come with me to the roof." He said. Ken and Raven teleported up to the roof and sat down on the edge of it. Ken stared out into the horizon. The sun was starting to set, casting a golden-yellow light over the water.

"I never get tired of that sight. So Raven, tell me how you feel about the Titans." Raven was caught off-guard.

"What? Why do you want to know about that?" Ken smiled.

"I think I may have the solution to your concentration problem. Just tell me how you feel about the other Titans and I'll have it."

'Even Starfire doesn't know about this. Should I tell him?' Raven thought.

'_Of course you can trust him. He's your brother.'_ Said a voice in the back of Raven's head.

'Ken.'

'_Yeah?'_

'Stay out of my head.'

'_Can't guarantee that I will.' _Raven chuckled and looked out into the horizon.

"Well, I'll start with Starfire. She's pretty cool and all, but sometimes she can be a bit too cheerful for my tastes. Her voice can get pretty annoying at times, too."

"I thought you had fun being with her."

"Well, I'm pretty skeptical at some of the things she deems to be fun, but sometimes they are pretty enjoyable."

"What about Cyborg?"

"I really like Cyborg. He's kind of like an older brother to me. He's always protective of me and I can talk to him about some things and all that, but sometimes he just does things that get on my nerves."

"Such as…?"

"Well, for one, he keeps playing these stupid video games with Beast Boy. Now, I don't mind him playing the game, but he just blasts the volume all the way up and shouts at the top of his voice while he's playing. I can hear it even when I'm on the roof. Plus, he's always having these random burping contests with whoever's in the room and shoving a sandwich stuffed with every kind of meat in existence down our throats."

"Tell me about Beast Boy."

"Where do I begin? Beast Boy is so freaking annoying. He keeps trying to get me to do things I never, _ever_ want to do, like trying his new tofu recipes and getting me to play those stupid video games. Whenever it's movie night in the Tower, he always picks the dumbest movies. Although, some of them are pretty funny at times. Like the last one he picked, Don't Be A Menace To South Central While Drinking Juice In The Hood. That was pretty funny. Beast Boy is funny at times, too. He always tells jokes, and I'll admit, most of them are pretty stupid, but once in a while, he always cracks out a gem, and I have to stop myself from laughing."

"Don't have to worry about that anymore, do you? Now, tell me about Robin." Ken said with a devious smirk on his face. He saw Raven's pupils dilate as she began to speak.

"Robin is the person I can like and be around the most. He's the smartest, most sensible, and cutest guy around. Crap, did I just call him cute?" Raven said. Ken grinned as he secretly suppressed Raven's emotions again.

"It's ok. Nobody else will know about this except you and your big brother." Ken said, trying to maintain a straight face.

"Good. You're lucky you're my brother. I would have killed anyone else who knew that."

"Surely you don't mean that literally?"

"Yes, I do. ("Eep!") Anyway, have you figured out what my problem is yet?"

"Yup."

"So, what is it?"

"New emotions." Ken said quickly before teleporting Raven to their usual empty field.

"New emotions? I didn't know I had any more."

"These are just two you've never had the opportunity to experience. Anyway, begin meditating." Raven sat cross-legged on the ground and began meditating. She found it was much easier since most of her emotions were no longer running wild with her powers.

"Azarath…metrion…zinthos…Azarath…metrion…zinthos…" Ken sat down in front of her and began meditating.

"Azarath…metrion…zinthos…Azarath…metrion…zinthos…" Ken began glowing dark blue. He put one hand on Raven's mind and the other on her heart. Raven began glowing dark blue and the siblings entered her mind once again.

"So, which one is it this time?" Raven asked, looking around her mind. Now that most of her emotions were conquered, her mind didn't look twisted and demented anymore. It looked like…

"The Tower. Why does my mind look like the Tower?"

"Well, your mind has shifted to your favorite place to be now…but the rooms are not like the Tower. In one room, you may find a file cabinet that has your dreams in it. In another, you may find a stack of papers that have information about all the people you've met so far. It's constantly shifting around. Nothing will ever be in the same place twice."

"That's freaky. So, who am I supposed to overcome today?" Raven said, looking around.

"You tell me."

"How am I supposed to know where I am supposed to go?" Raven said.

"Just walk around until you find a room where power is emanating from." The siblings walker around for what seemed like days until they came to a stop.

"I can feel a source of power coming from this room." Raven said. Ken looked at the door and face faulted.

"This is…your room. We've been by here a million times and you just now sense it? Oi vey."

"Shut up. Be glad it didn't take much longer to find this."

"Whatever, let's just go in." Raven opened the door, gasped, and quickly looked away.

"What's wrong?" Ken said, completely forgetting about what he knew was in the room. He walked around Raven to look into the room.

"What's so bad about thi--OH CRAP!" He said as he looked away, too.

"Don't tell me…this is…"

"Yup, that's Lust." Raven and Ken forced themselves to look into the room again. There, smiling seductively at them, was Raven's Lust. She was wearing a red, slightly transparent cloak that clung to her body, showing off every curve, and she was wearing red lipstick. She sashayed over to them, swinging her hips seductively. Ken looked up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong, big boy?" Lust said sexily. "Why don't you take a little peak? It won't…hurt."

"You're my sister…well a part of her anyway. It wouldn't be right to look at you." Ken said, keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

"Ah, I see. Then why don't I whip up a little something just for you?" Lust winked at Ken and waved her hands.

"You control so much energy you can do a matter creation technique?" Ken said, amazed. Lust chuckled and pointed to something behind Ken. Ken turned around, gasped, and immediately turned back around.

"Hey, I'm not a perv! Dispel that now!"

"Aw, don't you like your new…mmm…playmate?" Lust winked again and the girl she had created walked up and wrapped her arms around Ken, rubbing his chest and abs. Ken did his best to ignore this, but his pants were becoming steadily tighter. He looked down at Raven who was laughing hysterically.

"Raven, could you do it? Like, now."

"Ha ha ha…f-f….hee hee…f-fine."

"Come on, Raven. You know you want me to control you. You know you want me to let Robin know your…_deepest_ desires."

"I'm not listening! La la la la la!" Ken shouted, his fingers stuffed into his ears.

"No, I'm not going to let you control me. No matter how handsome he is…"

"Or how cute his butt is…"

"You're not controlling me or my powers! Release your control now!" Raven shouted. Lust smiled.

"Fine…I give up. Take me." Raven walked over to Lust, grabbed her arm, and absorbed her into her body.

"Finally…let's get out of here." Ken said.

"Lust, huh?" Ken said once he reentered his body. Raven didn't answer. Ken looked at Raven's face and saw that she had a shocked expression on her face and her eyes had turned a milky white color and were staring straight ahead.

'So, it has been unlocked.' Ken thought as he watched her. ' But why haven't my latent powers arisen yet?' Ken was still deep in thought and oblivious to what was happening around him when Raven's eyes returned to normal.

"K-Ken…Ken." Raven said, gently shaking him. Ken looked up and saw that she had returned to normal.

"Looks like mom's special ability has arisen."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken: DR, you got some 'splainin to do.  
DR: Indeed. Folks, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. School has gotten in the way, not to mention I broke my wrist. Things have justkept coming up, further delaying the update of this story and...I'm sorry. Please don't kill me.  
Raven: Yeah, that's our job! Let's demonstrate, Ken!  
DR: Eep!


	13. Into the void

"Mom's special abilities? What are you talking about?" Ken's face was suddenly expressionless.

"I think it's time to tell you what happened to mom. Let's go to my room. It's getting cold out here." Raven nodded and the two teleported into Ken's room.

"I still can't believe your room looks better than mine." Ken smiled.

"Well, if you didn't leave your dirty unmentionables lying around..."

"Hey! I told you that one dropped out of the pile of laundry I was carrying!"

"Whatever. Anyway, take a seat. No, not on the bed, here." Ken gestured at a blank spot on his wall.

"Uh...Ken? There's nothing there."

"Give me a second...There we go. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A huge orb encompassed half of the wall Ken had gestured to. A few seconds later, two large, squashy armchairs were now in front of a fireplace in which a fire was crackling merrily. A small table that held a tray which contained nuts and small candies stood in between the chairs.

"Cool."

"Very. Anyway, have a seat." Raven and Ken sat adjacent to each other. Ken popped a few almonds into his mouth. Raven looked at the tray.

"You, err...got anything else?" Said Raven. "I'm allergic to nuts and I don't really like those candies that much."

With a wave of his hand, Ken created another table that contained small cakes and drinks.

"Much better, thanks. So what's this all about?"

"You remember what I told you about what happened to mom, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good.. This is going to be long, so I hope there is a snack on the tables you like." Ken poured himself a cup of cherry soda.

"Ah, that's good. Anyway, we had discovered Trigon's diabolical plan. We went to tell mom about it and she said she already knew."

"How'd she know?"

"I'll get to that. So, she arranged for us to be sent to grandma. Without us, Trigon didn't have the power required to take over Azarath. We were to be sent in special space pods which would cryogenically freeze us until we got to our destination. Trigon found this out and…well, maybe it's better if I show you this next part. Seeing as you can't do it, I need you to transfer some of your energy to me."

"O-ok." Ken's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he began chanting in a monotone voice.

"Node siem azar dinom fenba kento danta ziam notzim kira goba RA!" A dark, transparent circle appeared and slowly descended upon the siblings. AS soon as the circles touched them, Raven felt as though her body was being compressed and she found it hard to breath as they entered a dark void.

"Ken," She gasped "What's…hkk…going on?"

"Don't…talk." Ken said quietly. After a few seconds, Raven could breathe properly again as they reappeared in a small room. A lamppost was embedded into the middle of the floor that looked a 19th century road. An old man wearing a black suit and a bowler hat was sleeping as he leaned against the wall.

"Old man!" Ken called out. The old man quickly looked up at Ken and smiled.

"Ah, Ken. It has been a while…and…it can't be…Raven?" Raven looked at the old man.

"How do you know my name?"

"That's not important," Ken said quickly, "Gr—old man, what color is the portal that sends us back to…that time?"

"It is only visible to a certain eye. Look for the color gray."

"Thanks, old timer."

"Anytime, Ken. Take care, you two."

"Ken, what was all that about?" Who is that man?" Raven said with a confused look on her face.

"I'll tell you all that later, just stay still for a minute." Ken put his left hand on the back of Raven's head and his right hand on her forehead.

"Dirth Yee Neop." He said softly. Raven's eyes looked sharper for a second before reverting back to its normal look. She gasped as Ken took his hands off of her head.

"Ken, what did you do? I think you messed my vision up. I can see these colors around you." Ken smiled at her.

"We'll talk about that when we get back to the Tower. We have to hurry now. This is a complicated scry I'm maintaining. I might lose it if we spend any more time here. Follow me. "Quickly." Ken walked over to a dusty spot of the floor. He slowly extended his arm out and closed his hand around something. Raven stared at his hand and saw that he was now holding a doorknob.

"How'd you know that was there?"

"I can sense when a magic has been used. This door can only be opened by those with strong minds. Let's go." Ken turned the knob and a door appeared. He pushed it open and the siblings walked through it into an enormous room with large, glowing, blue circles littering the floor.

"Now…I need you. Raven, in this room, there are several…portals. The one we need has a gray aura around it. Find it and lead me to it."

"Ok." Raven looked around and spotted a gray aura immediately.

"I see it. It's near the top-right corner." Raven took Ken's hand and lead him over to a portal that was much smaller than the others. They both stepped into it and closed their eyes. Raven's muscles tightened. For the second time, she felt like her body was being compressed.

"Raven, keep your eyes closed until I say so. Now, we are going through a time portal."

"Just where are we going?"

" Now, when we get there, you need to avoid affecting anything. Even though we are invisible, it is essential that we not interact with anything. Horrible things happen to people who screw with time. Don't touch anything. Don't leave anything. Don't even breathe on anything."

"Ok, ok, I got it. Ken, can I ask you something?"

"Hurry up; we're almost there."

"Why does your voice sound so faint?"

"You know how our energy is connected to our life?"

"Yeah, if we use too much energy, you…die. Ken, just how much energy have you used?" Raven demanded.

"We're there." Raven felt the compressed feeling leaving her body as light began shining against here eyes.

"You can open your eyes now." Raven opened her eyes and gasped.

"Welcome home, Raven."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DR: Whassuuuuuup!  
Ken: I'm going to imagine you never said that...  
DR: Flips Ken off  
Raven: Now, now boys...don't start fighting...until I get my camera.  
DR: A perverted maniac and her dumb brother...what great characters I picked...  
Ken: Yeah, we are pretty awesome, huh?  
DR:...Right. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What happens in the next chapter? How does Ken and Raven's mother die? What happens to Trigon? How did KEn and Raven get to Earth? Why am I asking you all? FInd out in the next chapter of TR,TR,&TW!  
Raven:Lazy bastard...you could have at least typed it out.  
DR: Smiles evilly You forget I am a perverted anime fan. Release the tentacle monster!  
Raven: No! Not the tentacle monster! Buries face in DR's chest  
DR: Ok, take it back in. Raven, you stay there...no, maybe come closer...oh crap, are you all still reading? Um...R&R! Until next time,FF people!


	14. Fighting for Their Dear Lives

"Azarath is…beautiful." Said Raven. 

"Like it always was." Said a smiling Ken.

"Unfortunately, we can't bask in the beauty of our home planet. We need to get to our old house." Ken and Raven flew over countless houses before stopping above a large white house.

"There it is." Said Ken.

"Let's go." Raven whispered. Ken instead stayed over the house and looked down.

"Uh…Ken? What are you looking at?"

"Us." Raven looked down at the ground and saw two children playing around the house.

"Ken, give me back my bear!" Cried a young Raven.

"Nope, it's mine now!" A younger Ken yelled over his shoulder.

"Why'd you take my stuffed bear, anyway?" The older Raven asked.

"Raven," Ken said smugly, "I'm your older brother. It's my duty to harass you. Oh, look!" The younger Ken had just taken flight. Raven took off after him.

"Give it back! Grr…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A flock of crows made of dark energy formed around Ken and snatched the bear out of his hands.

"Hey! Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A wolf pack formed around Raven as she hugged her bear.

"Uh-oh. Bye!" She flew to the ground, dodging the wolves. One slammed into her back and she plummeted the ground.

"Hey, that hurt!" Raven yelled from the ground. She pointed her index finger at Ken. A thin, dark energy beam shot out of it at Ken's legs.

"Yow!" Ken shouted. He pointed both of his index fingers at Raven and continued the battle.

"I know you want to watch this; so do I, but we must enter our house now." Raven frowned as she and Ken descended into their old house.

"Is that—" Raven said as she saw a man pacing around a room. "Yup, that's Trigon." Said Ken. Raven saw the yellowish-white aura around Ken immediately turn red and black as he looked at Trigon.

"Hard to believe this bastard ever looked good." He said. Raven looked over at Trigon and noticed he actually looked handsome. He had midnight blue hair with white streaks throughout it. He looked like an adult version of Ken, only with a beard and mustache.

"Baka masu." Ken said in a low voice.

"What Azarathian incantation is that?"

"It's not Azarathian, it's Japanese. Let's go." Ken and Raven phased through the floor. Ken came back up for a few seconds to flip Trigon off before going back down. They were now in a dining room. Raven felt a small pain I her head and grimaced as she looked around.

"What's wrong with you, Rae?" Said Ken.

"Nothing." Raven lied. "So where is mom supposed to be?" Ken looked around the room for a second before walking into the bottom-right corner of it.

"Ken, what are--"

"Quiet! I'm trying to concentrate." Ken phased his head through the wall and pulled it back almost immediately.

"What's wrong? What'd you see?"

"Our old rooms. Mom's two floors down."

"Two floors? But we're at the first floor!"

"Exactly. Our family isn't normal, Raven."

"It's nothing close to being normal…" Muttered Raven as she followed Ken down through the floor. They phased through a wide, neat basement and into an ancient-looking tunnel.

"Stay close to me." Said Ken as they glided down the tunnel. As they moved on, they heard a faint, sweet voice.

"Fiur reo kendu ta."

"What's that?" Whispered Raven.

"You'll see." Ken said smugly.

"Siam poparra venkri pha!"" The voice said in a stranger tone.

"Ok, Ken, cut the crap, what the hell is that? I've never heard that chant before."

"That's because you don't remember…" Ken said as they neared the end of the tunnel.

"Our mother." Raven almost shoved Ken out of the way as she rushed forward. She gasped as she gazed at the sight in front of her. Beautiful only began to describe her. She had dark purple hair that caught what little light was in the tunnel. Her hair fell down to the small of her back. Her eyes were a light shade of purple that you could get lost in. She was very petite and resembled Raven.

"A smile that could brighten up any day, the kindest woman you could ever meet, our mom, Imani." Ken said. Raven was speechless.

"A shame that you have to meet her…again…at a time like this." Imani stared into a crystal ball as her children looked on.

"My time is nigh. What shall become of my children?" She said.

'Her voice is as beautiful as she is.' Raven thought.

'Yup.' Replied Ken.

"Ah…I see. And if I…?"

"Ken, what is she talking about?"

"Explain it to you later. No time now."

"I shall need to do it immediately, then." She got up and turned around. She walked right between Ken and raven. Raven saw her look back and smile at them as she walked out of the tunnel.

"Did she just…?"

"Back up to the first floor." Ken said as he ascended. Raven followed him up to the first floor where Trigon was pacing around the room.

"I must…do it today…" He said. His head quickly turned to the left as he heard footsteps coming from the dining room. He straightened himself up as he saw his wife walking toward him, yawning.

"Hey, honey, where have you been?"

"Just taking a nap." Imani gave him a quick kiss and walked out the front door. Ken and Raven followed.

"KEN! RAVEN!" Imani yelled out. The young Ken and Raven ceased their 'gunfight' and ran over to their mother.

"I have something to tell you two." She said with a sad look on her face.

"What is it?" Said a young Raven.

"Your mommy's going to be going away for a while."

"Where you going? Can we come?" Ken said.

"No…you wouldn't want to come. Just remember something. In case I don't ever see you two again, just remember. I'll always be watching over you."

"Mom, what's going on?" Ken said seriously.

"You'll understand one day. Now give your mom a kiss." Ken and Raven walked forward and hugged and kissed their mother. A tear fell from Imani's eye as she kissed them on their foreheads.

"Goodbye, you two. Somnie." She said softly. Her hands glowed a light purple as she quickly tapped Ken and Raven on their forehead.

"I'll miss you two." She said as she teleported them away.

'King Zahra, this is Special Guard Imani, requesting immediate transportation of my children. Spare no expense on the two space pods. Destination: The planet Earth in the Milky Way galaxy. All questions will be answered shortly.' She said telepathically.

'Request granted.' A majestic voice replied. 'Is there some kind of emergency, Imani?'

'Nothing too urgent.' She lied.

'Transports are being prepared. Why aren't you going with them?'

'You know I'm too busy. If possible, have them land near my mother.'

'So she is still alive? They are being boarded now. They shall leave in about fifteen minutes.'

'Thank you, your majesty…'

'It's the least I could do after all that you've done for me.'

"Ok, now I just have to keep him busy…" Ken giggled.

"What's so funny?" Said Raven.

"Read her mind."

'So here are my options…' Imani thought to herself. 'I could A. Go in there and screw him and then have him kill me after he finds out I've stalled him…or B. Lay some thwack down on him…'

"Wait 'till you see which one she does." Ken said, struggling to keep a straight face. Imani stepped unto the porch of her house and began chanting in a quiet voice. As she canted, a large, transparent shield appeared and got steadily more opaque. It disappeared as it touched the house.

"That should hold him for a few minutes. Yoshenin!" She almost shouted. An elegant armor formed around her body. The armor fit so tightly, yet it allowed her free movement. It was white and had an elegant blue trimming. There were two lines running down her sides. A naginata was strapped to her back.

"This is one of those rare moments when your parents are badass. Pay attention." Said Ken. After casting another spell to make the armor invisible, she walked into her house.

"Oh, hi honey." Trigon said quickly. "I was just looking for you. Where are the kids?"

"I just sent them to live with my mother. I also know of your plan, demon. Trigon quickly turned from sweet to demonic.

"YOU BITCH!" He attempted to slap her, but she caught his hand and swiftly bent it back. A sickening snap rung thought the room.

"Gah, didn't think I'd need to use my true form on the likes of you." Trigon tapped his temple with his good hand and his skin started melting away. His blue hair faded away, as if he was rapidly aging. His eyes glowed an evil yellow as he grew another pair. His teeth lengthened and sharpened.

"I thought your name sounded familiar. Trigon. Ancient Tamaranian for 'Devil incarnation.'"

"So you've done your homework," The white haired demon spoke, "Too bad that won't help you, woman!" Trigon dove at Imani, his claws aiming at her heart.

"That's right. That won't help." She said calmly, "But my extensive arsenal of defensive techniques will." Imani quickly formed a thin, light shield in front of her. Trigon stopped himself in midair and shot a dark beam at her. The beam fizzled out as soon at it traveled one inch and Imani smiled.

"As expected of Azarath's top guard. Tell me something. How did you know of my plan?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Imani said with a smug smile on her face.

"Dirth Yee Neop." Imani said as she tapped the space a half an inch above the middle of her eyebrows with her index fingers.

"Gah, a seer!"

"Yep."

"So tell me, how much of my plan have you Seen?"

"Only that you were going to drink their blood and use their power to rule Azarath."

"Don't you want to know why I wanted their blood? Why I just didn't use yours or the king's blood?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious." Trigon let out a dark chuckle. Imani secretly began powering up a massive spell, but only visibly tightened her grip on her naginata.

"The reason why I needed, why they would make me so powerful…is because of their spirits."

"What do you mean their spirits? They haven't been…" Imani's eyes suddenly got wide.

"You son of a…"

"That's right. I fused their spirits."

"What did you fuse them with and why?"

"Well, as Azarathians, there powers are already great, plus they are half demon, so that enhances them even more. However, with normal souls, their potential would not be realized, so I made them part demon in more way than one." A sick, evil smile crept onto Trigon's face.

"What are they fused with?" Imani said furiously.

"With Raven, I bonded Kraken, an ancient sea demon. With Ken, however, I took a bit of a risk."

"What did you do to my son!"

"Nothing," Trigon said casually, "Except bond him with a shadow demon."

"What!" Imani's face showed a mixture of rage and worry and her voice began sounding evil.

"You could have killed him, you bastard!"

"That was a risk I was willing to take." Trigon said sadistically. Imani closed her eyes as her power began growing.

"I'm going to kill you." She said softly. She opened her eyes and Trigon jumped back in fear. Dark, yet angelic energy shot out of her mouth and eyes. It slowly consumed her body, giving her a look of a goddess. Her body gave off a deadly aura, one that showed she had intent to murder.

"Blessed be the weapon that I use to combat this demon." Imani said as her naginata glowed a soft white.

"What! You can't cast that spell unless you…"

"My nickname isn't Angel for nothing."

"That will make this all the more interesting."

"Bring it." Trigon lunged at his wife, claws aimed at her heart. Imani simply dropped to the ground at the last second. Lifting her leg up, she drove her foot into his pelvis while forcing her weapon through his ribs. Trigon flipped over and landed on his back, further pushing the naginata through him. Black blood trickled out of his mouth as he gave a small groan. Imani sighed as she heard him pull the naginata out of him.

"You know it takes more than a holy weapon to kill me."

"I figured as much." Imani sprung up and attempted to stomp Trigon's head. Trigon grabbed her foot as it came down and twisted it around, causing Imani to spin in midair and allowing him to get up. Instead of falling to the ground, Imani stayed in the air and kicked her husband in his face as he got up. She landed neatly and smiled a familiar smug smile as she struck a martial arts pose.

"Go mom!" Raven and Ken cheered. Ken's smile quickly turned into a frown as he remember what was coming.

"Oh…damn…"

"Ken, what's wrong?"

"Watch."

"Don't…tell me…this bitch is stronger than me?" Trigon panted as he held his jaw.

"And this so called 'bitch' is going to kill you." Imani spat.

"NOOOO! I won't be defeated by the likes of you! I'll destroy you and this whole planet!" Trigon's devilish aura began to gradually enlarge and become opaque. It rose slowly as he brought his clawed hands up to his chest.

"Demons of hell…lend me your power…" Trigon's speech became very rapid and inaudible.

"You're not going to use…" Imani's aura slowly dimmed as she prepared a spell. She brought her hands together in front of her face, bowed her head and closed her eyes. A small, golden circle began fading in over her head as did large feathery, wings began fading in on her back

"Is that a…" Raven said, gazing upon her mother.

"Yup, that's a halo and a set of wings." Ken said calmly. Imani's voice became softer and slower as she chanted.

"If I'm going to die, then this whole planet will go with me!" Imani opened her eyes and looked calmly at the huge crimson energy ball that Trigon had formed.

"The size of a large comet. It shall be the last thing you see before you…" Trigon brought his hands above his head, guiding the ball above him also. The roof of their house was blown off by the sheer power of the attack.

"Die!" He yelled maniacally as he brought the energy ball down at Imani. Imani smirked as she made a triangle with her hands. A shield formed around Trigon, sealing the attack in with him.

"You…you bitch! Let me out of this!"

"It's useless anyway." Imani said with a small smile on her face.

" I can't stop your attack forever. It will eventually break through my shield. However," She said, sliding her hands together so the triangle got smaller. The shield contracted.

"I can ensure you die before it does!" She began slowly moving her hands closer together. It seemed like she was struggling to push them together.

"Hey Ken?"

"You want to know why she is struggling to push her hands together, right?"

"Stay put of my head."

"Didn't have to read your mind this time. That is a very powerful spell she is casting. It can contract to the size of the pea depending on what is inside of it. Since she's trying to push back a very powerful infernal attack, it's quite hard to do it. She's putting all of her strength and energy into it."

"But she's using too much energy. Even if she does kill Trigon, she'll die because there wont be enough energy to support her life."

"Right, there won't even be enough time to get killed by the attack. This is the only thing she can do and she knew she would have to do this."

"You…grr….stop…it!" Imani's fingers slowly touched. Trigon screamed in agony as he was pushed into his own attack.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH! Noooo! I won't…hrgh…be killed…by you!" Trigon let out an ear-splitting scream as he called up more power from hell and pushed the shield back.

"I can't! I WON'T!" Trigon furiously fought back, using his own hellish power to repel the shield. Imani, Raven and Ken could visibly see him pushing out his power all around his body.

"LET ME OOOOOUUUUUTTT!" Trigon screamed. Unbeknownst to Imani, a dark circle was appearing around Trigon's feet.

"Isn't that a…"

"Yep, beginner's teleportation method. Seems he took a couple hundred years to master teleportation." Trigon began slowly sinking into his portal.

" Read mom's mind." Ken said.

'God, he's getting…I could stop him, but if I siphon any energy out of my shield, his attack could break through. Maybe…I could…' Raven and Ken watched as her broken naginata repaired itself and slid over to Imani. By the time it had reached her, Trigon's entire lower body had sunk into the portal.

'1...' Ken and Raven heard her think.

'2...' Trigon's chest became submerged in the portal.

'3!' Imani quickly changed her triangle hand signal to a cross in front of her chest. The shield she made covered her and gave her an angelic glow. Trigon's attack came at her. With great difficulty she seized the energy ball and deflected it into the sky.

"And she didn't do that before because…?" Raven asked.

"She was trying to make Trigon take the full damage of his attack…she still used a lot of her energy, though. She barely has enough to stay alive. Look, her aura has faded away."

Imani struggled to keep breathing as she picked up her naginata and pointed it at Trigon.

"Ah…so that deflection has used up most of you power." Trigon said as he reappeared behind Imani.

"Too bad. As long as there is still a Hell, I shall have an infinite source of power. Which leaves you at my…tender mercy." Trigon chuckled evilly. Imani struck him in his ribs with the end of her naginata pole. Trigon groaned and attempted to stab her once again with his claws, but his attack hit nothing but air as she jumped up and slashed him across his face.

Imani knocked him to the ground with a kick and landed ungracefully, gasping for breath. She leaned on her weapon as she held her heart.

"Aww, poor little angel girl. Does your heart ache? Don't worry, I shall eat it after I kill you."

"The heart…of a pure woman." Imani said. "Wouldn't that kill you?" Trigon's smirk slid off of his face.

"True, so how to deal with you…hmm…" Trigon said in mock thinking voice.

"Ah yes, I know…" Trigon looked up into the sky and extended his hand toward it. His hand moved as if it was holding something and quickly jerked it back down.

"Say hello to an old friend." Trigon said as a red dot appeared in the sky. Imani looked up and saw Trigon's energy ball speeding back down to Azarath. Trigon took advantage of her lapse in concentration and plunged his claws through her torso.

"MOM!" Raven screamed.

Imani didn't scream. Her naginata slipped out of her hand and fell to the ground with a clatter. She looked up into Trigon's eyes and stared directly into them.

"Don't you have anything to say before you die?"

"Yes…" Imani said softly.

"H-Holy Seal!" Imani hit Trigon hard in his chest, causing him to pull his arm out of her and stumble back.

"You can't…use any infernal power and…you damn sure don't have enough energy to teleport off of a planet. You die with me. Goodbye…Trigon. Goodbye…Azarath." Imani's head turned to where Raven and Ken were standing.

"Goodbye…Ken and Raven." With a small smile on her face, Imani slumped to the ground and closed her eyes as she took her last breath.

"DAMN YOU, IMANI!" Trigon screamed as he looked down at her. The energy ball picked up speed.

"Raven…let's go home now." Raven nodded as she stepped into the portal. The last thing she saw before the uncomfortable compressed feeling came over her again was Trigon screaming at the sky and her mother's body laying on the floor with a subtle look of triumph on her face.

A few minutes later, Raven found herself in her seat and Ken staring into the fireplace.

"Well, if you have any questions, ask them now. I want to get some sleep so I can recover for our next training session tomorrow." Ken said in a monotone voice.

"First, did mom see us?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"She used a special ability that only the women in our family could use. Yes, you can use it and you'll be trained on how to tomorrow."

"Hm…Trigon said something about our souls being bonded with demons at birth. What exactly did he mean?"

"Just that. We're connected to demons. In case you were wondering, it's not a coincidence you sprout tentacles when you use an immense amount of power. When you reach a certain level of power, your demon side shows. If Trigon didn't have our souls bonded, then the only sign would have been multiple eyes, huge size, claws and fangs. Since we are bonded, things are a bit different. Your power increases one hundred fold and you sprout the tentacles of the ancient sea demon, Kraken."

"What happens when you transform?"

"I turn into something that strikes fear into the heart of mortal men. I…was bonded with a shadow demon."

"Can you show me what you look like transformed?"

"No. the very power I would have would be damn near uncontrollable. I could level the Tower if I wasn't careful. I only use that form in dire situations. That all the questions you have?"

"For now."

"Good, then it's off to bed you go."

"Right. Good night, Ken."

"G'night, Rae." Raven stood up and walked over to the door. Ken undid his spell and returned his wall to its original form.

"Hey Rae!" He called out as Raven opened his door.

"Hmm?"

"Don't feel bad about mom's death. Didn't you see the look on her face? She had a trick up her sleeve that was set into motion with her death. Not telling you what it is, though. Not yet, anyway. If that doesn't cheer you up, however, I got something that will."

"What is it?"

"The others are on their way home. Seems BB has been causing trouble like always. They'll be back on Sunday. Anyway, sweet dreams, Raven." Raven walked back to her room with a familiar small smile on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DR: Hello, all you beautiful peoples. I've got no excuse for why this next chapter is up so late.  
Ken: He's just been a lazy bastard.  
Raven: What he said.  
DR: I hope the length made up for it. It sure took me a helluva long time to type.  
Ken: Easy on the cussing, man! Don't you think Trigon said bitch enough in this chapter?  
DR: Ken, shut the #!$ up! I don't want to hear you $#!1 today. I Still got a lot of $#!1 to do and I don't want to hear any bull$#! come out of you #!$ing mouth! You got that you, son of a--  
Raven: Yeah, keep on talking dirty like that! Mama wants her fix!  
DR: Why didn't I make a Naruto fanfic? Then I wouldn't have to deal with these two...WHY ME!  
Ken: You're the one who made me and put me with her...WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE MADE ME HINATA'S BOYFRIEND OR SOMETHING!  
Both cry into each other's shoulders  
Raven: Yeah, hold each other...don't be afraid to let the hands slip down south...  
DR and Ken: O.O


	15. Coming Back

"Hello, Trigon."

"Why don't you call me father?"

"Because I have no father. But enough clichés, why did you call me here?"

"Simply because I have one question for you."

"Before you ask that, I have a question for you. Where are we?"

"Ah, do forgive me, my son. Let me make it easier to see." The dark void around Ken dissolved. Ken saw that he was in a dark, evil looking lair and that he was standing before Trigon, who was sitting on a black throne, although, the only visible part of his body was his eyes.

"And now for my question. Why haven't you completed you task yet?" Trigon asked in a dangerous tone.

"Oh, I quit ages ago. In case you didn't get it, here is my letter of resignation." Ken flipped Trigon off and proceeded to walk away from him. Seconds later, he paused, moved sideways, and stuck his hand out to catch a knife that was thrown at him.

"You expected that to connect?"

"No, but I expect that to." Trigon chuckled evilly as spikes ejected from the knife's handle, impaling Ken's hand. Ken merely winced as he took it out of his hand and threw it to the floor. The wounds in his hand quickly healed.

"Ah, so now, your soul is almost half shadow demon."

"Like you haven't been keeping tabs."

"So cold to your father, Ken…Do you know why I chose to bond you with a shadow demon?"

"Why do you ask questions when you already know the answer?" Trigon stood up and slowly made his way to Ken.

"Shadow demons were a powerful race. They wreaked havoc on earth several millennia ago. Even I used them when I was a demon lord."

"And now you're just a pathetic demon, walking the earth in search of ways to regain his power." Ken said, wiping the smile off of Trigon's face.

"By bonding you with one of them, I gave you great power."

"So great, you're afraid that it surpasses your own." A blood red aura and black began to flare up around Ken. His eyes turned the same blood red color as his aura. His eyes turned the same blood red color as his aura. His teeth changed into fangs, his nails into claws.

"Well I have news for you," Ken said in a demented demonic voice. "It does."

"Do you intend to prove your power by defeating me?" Trigon said as he flared his own aura.

"No, I intend to prove it by killing you."

"Do you understand what you're giving up? You could be the most powerful being in the universe! You could live forever! I thought a shadow demon was supposed to be ambitious!"

"That's a mistake you never learned from. Though I have the traits of a demon, my heart and mind remain my own. I can choose what path I want to go down, and I'm afraid we aren't walking down the same path."

"So that's it?" Trigon asked, anger and hatred radiating from every inch of his body, giving his aura an even more evil look. "You're giving up on the plan? Giving up on me?! SINCE WHEN THE HELL HAVE YOU HAD A HEART?!"

"I've always had a heart. You have just been too caught up in your little fantasy to notice. So I've quit this little business." Ken turned his back on Trigon and began to walk off, this time stopping and turning around to catch Trigon's fist.

"Stop wasting my time. My friends are getting home soon and I'd like to welcome them back."

"My dear boy," Trigon said as he snatched his fist back, "You're expecting a fight before you go. Your aura is generating so much energy, my lair is trembling."

"Because I know that you won't let me leave you while I'm still alive." Ken threw his hood over his head and got into a fighting stance.

"Of course, I can't stand up to you as is in that form, can I?" Ken merely stared at him.

"It's time to find out why you father was once called the greatest demon lord ever!" Trigon threw his arms out, but nothing happened.

"_Was _the greatest demon lord. I think you're getting weak in your old age, Trigon. What are you, about 8,000 years old now? I haven't been keeping track, unlike some people. You couldn't even tell that I was stealing your energy, much less powering up this attack. Now consider this a warning. Infernal Shadow!" Now using Trigon's energy, Ken's shadow separated from him and flew over to Trigon.

It wrapped its hands around Trigon's shadow's throat and lifted it up. The real Trigon left the floor and started to make choking noises.

"If you do," Ken's shadow punched Trigon's in the face with its left hand, keeping Trigon up in the air with its right. The real Trigon's face jerked to the right.

"One damn thing," Ken's shadow kneed Trigon's in the stomach. Trigon gagged and held his stomach.

"To Raven or any of the other Titans," Ken's shadow left the ground, taking Trigon's with it. Trigon's face turned a dark purple color as the life was choked out of him.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Ken's shadow plummeted to the ground, slamming Trigon's shadow face first into the ground. The real Trigon followed suit.

"Now clean yourself up." Ken said as he materialized a rag and threw it onto Trigon's back. To his horror, the rag sank right through Trigon's body as the body faded away.

"Extraordinary thing, advanced cloning, isn't it?" Said a voice in Ken's ear. The next thing Ken knew, he was flying across the room from the impact of a hellish energy attack.

"Ironic, how the main weakness of the greatest warriors of hell is the power of hell itself."

"You knew that," Ken said, blood dripping from his mouth.

"You planned it. You knew that if I turned on you, that you could keep me in check." Ken inhaled sharply as he put a hand over his chest. Ken muttered under his breath his palms began to glow a faint white.

"What was that? Speak up, son. I can't hear your groveling."

"The day I grovel at your feet is the day I die! And thanks to you, that won't be for several millennia. Anyway, this has dragged on for long enough." Ken drove his hands into the ground. A small white blast emitted from under Trigon, enveloping him. Trigon screamed in agony as a now fully healed Ken stood.

"Funny, how after a decade, you haven't found a way to eliminate that fatal weakness. Goodbye, Trigon." Ken sank into a shadow behind him, leaving his father to writhe in pain.

"Where did he learn that from?" Trigon stopped his writhing slowly and stood up, wobbling hazardously.

"No matter," He grunted. "It's just the one. He shall pay for this…"

Meanwhile, back in Raven's room, a dark purple raven was now perched atop the book Raven was just reading. In a small burst of energy, the raven transformed into a dark-haired girl.

"Woo, I finally got the transformation down. Now I just have to find a way to hold it." Raven attempted another transformation, only to find that a few feathers sprouted out of her body.

"Energy running low…if I use any more, I might kill myself. Break time." Raven closed her book and headed to the Tower's living room, where she found Robin entranced with yet another video game.

"Hey Rob, which game is this?"

"Marvel vs. Capcom." He replied, not looking back.

"Mind if I watch?"

"Be my guest." Raven floated over to the couch and sat close to Robin. On the TV screen, she saw a man in a white gi fighting who she recognized to be the Incredible Hulk.

"So who're you?"

"The guy in white." Robin said as he made his character launch a fireball at the Hulk.

"Mind if I play with you?"

"Sure, lemme just get this second controller…" Robin made to grab the controller, but it zoomed over to Raven's hands just as he was about to touch it, which earned Raven a mock-annoyed look from Robin. He sat down and watched as Raven picked her characters.

'Hm…Captain Commando and Chun-Li…these two look strong.' As the game loaded the match, Robin looked over at Raven.

"I thought you didn't like video games."

"Now that I'm free to express emotions, I can openly show what I like and dislike." Robin looked back at the screen as the match started up.

"And you didn't play video games before because…?"

"I would get too caught up in the game and forget that I was supposed to be suppressing my emotions." Robin chuckled.

"So what can I look forward to you showing?"

"Definitely more action stuff. Also, I can now share in Cyborg's love of hip-hop and jazz music."

"Looks like this will be a change for the better." The smile on Robin's face slid away as Raven unleashed a massive combo on his Ryu, defeating him.

"Nice tag team move…" Raven tagged in Captain Commando and proceeded to beat down Robin's other character, Jin.

"So what made you want to play with me?"

"Taking a break, plus a little hint from Ken."

"What's the hint?"

"You can find out what type of person somebody is by fighting or playing a game with them, and from what I can see here, " She said as she input one last combo command, "You're not very smart."

"Wha--?" Robin double-taked as he was hit by two easily blockable super moves.

"CROSSOVER COMBINATION FINISH!"

"You could've done a super jump and an aerial super to cancel out my Captain Sword super, then landed and combo me into a super while I was posing."

Robin stared at her, mouth agape.

"How'd you know all that?"

"Searched your mind for the info. You really have to stay on guard. Oh yeah, your lack of intelligence wasn't the only thing I learned from playing you. The way you aggressively comboed me when you had an opening ('Which wasn't often,' Robin thought) tells me that you are very ambitious, but only when you have an opportunity.

"Also, the way you blocked until you had an opening tells that you always wait for something to come to you. That's not good. Sometimes, you have to just jump in there. So, where we goin' tonight?" Raven added before he could respond.

"Huh? Oh, right, that. Well, this new Italian restaurant opened up and I thought that maybe…Raven smiled slightly.

"I'd love to go. I love Italian food. So, wanna go another round?" She said, pressing Start on her controller.

"Sure. So why the sudden revert to the ice princess?" Robin said as they both picked two new characters.

"Super preppy school girl mode wasn't my thing. Even though I'm now free to show my emotions, I just like this better. Don't worry, though. You'll still be able to tell what I'm feeling."

"Cool."

"_You_, however, should try to make it a little more subtle that you're trying to see Chun-Li's and Morrigan's naughty bits." Raven said with a smug smirk.

'Ack!'

Back in the Bahamas, Cyborg had come up with what he called a brilliant plan to earn money.

"Come one, come all, and see BeBe, the wonder dog!" He said as he stood on a makeshift stage.

"Cy, I hate you so freakin' much…" Beast Boy said from behind the curtain.

"Shut up and get your butt out here." Cyborg mumbled through his teeth. Beast Boy transformed into a green Labrador and jumped onto the stage.

The crowd applauded as Beat Boy ran about the stage, jumping and flipping.

"Come on and give!" Starfire said as she hovered above the crowd with a small bucket.

"The more you give, the better the tricks. When we reach $40, BeBe will do his most dangerous trick." The bucket was quickly filled.

"$38, $39, $40!" Starfire said five minutes later.

"Y'all know what that means!" Beast Boy whined softly as Cyborg set up the last trick.

"For his last stunt, BeBe will jump off of this ramp, doing an inverted 900° spin with a double backflip!"

'That's not so bad.' Beast Boy thought.

"While going through these seven rings of fire!" Starfire flew above the seven gasoline covered rings with a match, igniting each one as she passed.

'Oh, I am biting the crap out of Cyborg later.' Beast Boy summoned all of his strength and shot up the ramp. The crowd watched with bated breath as 'BeBe' jumped.

'One ring, two rings, three.' Beast Boy thought as he spun and flipped.

'Four, five…I hope B.B. doesn't burn himself.' Cyborg thought.

'Last spin, last ring…' BeBe landed safely three feet away from the last ring. The crowd erupted with cheers as BeBe barked happily and sat down next to Cyborg.

"Another round of applause for BeBe!" Cyborg yelled. The three Titans bowed and walked behind the stage curtain.

"Great idea, Cy." Beast Boy said after he transformed back into his original form.

"We've got enough money to have a lil fun now."

"Why don't we go surfing?"

"Nah, I don't wanna have to clean salt off of me when we get back."

"We could go to a theater of movies." Starfire suggested.

"Nah, it looks too good outside to be cooped up in a theater."

"Well, we gotta do somethin'. We've only got four or five more hours here."

"How 'bout we just put some gas in the T-Car and ride around?" Beast Boy suggested.

"That sounds delightful! Maybe we can go sight seeing one last time." Starfire said.

"Hm…ok, let's go."

&&

"HYPER COMBO FINISH! K.O!"

"Well, that makes it 22-19 in your favor, Bird Boy."

"Yeah, you had me on the ropes a couple times…well, ok, all the time." He added as Raven cast a furtive look at him.

"Not bad for my first time, huh?"

"Yeah, so what training have you been taking a break from?" Raven froze momentarily allowing her new character to be hit with a super move.

"How'd you know I've been taken a break from training?" She said, retaliating ferociously.

"Because you just told me." Robin said with a smirk on his face. Raven mentally slapped herself.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"Batman. He had this little trick where he'd make me confess to what I was doing. He'd take a look at my state and guess what I was doing. For instance, I cut myself with one of his batarangs and when I had to go help him in Gotham, he stopped me and said," Raven paused the game, which allowed Robin to put on his Batman voice and said,

"Robin, with which end of the batarang did you cut yourself with?' I looked up and said, 'How did you know I was playing with your batarangs?' He gave me a death glare and said, 'Because only my batarangs are sharp enough to make that deep a cut, plus, you just told me.' Then after treating my cut, he forced me to clean the bat cave for two whole weeks."

"Cleaning the bat cave? That doesn't seem so bad." Raven said, subtly unpausing the game. Robin smirked.

"You haven't seen how big it is. He made me clean the place so thoroughly that you could almost see you reflection on the floor…and the floor was nothing but stone." Raven chuckled.

"Sounds like he was a real hardass."

"Yeah, he was really hard on me, but it all paid off. You don't think I became the leader of the Titans on good looks alone, did you?"

"You could've." Raven said with a sly smirk.

"Wha--?" Robin was so taken aback at this, that he did a double-take, catching a glimpse of the TV screen, where his characters were being devastated by many powerful super moves.

"ROLL…WIN!"

"That's 22-20, now. Got any shooter games?"

"So cruel…" Robin said as he switched off the game console.

"No, no multiplayer shooters, but I've got Mortal Kombat: Deception."

"Then put that one on."

"So," Robin said as he opened the game case.

"You never told me what you were taking a break from."

"Oh, just practicing some techniques and learning new powers…"

"It was from that book Ken told me to give you, wasn't it?" Robin sat down again next to Raven.

"Yup. You didn't read it?"

"C'mon, Rae. You know me better than that. I respect you privacy." Raven smiled.

"Hope that respect doesn't fly out of the window when I kick your butt." Raven said as the 'Select A Kharacter' screen popped up.

"Bring it on, then."

&&

'Looks like I'm a marked man now.' Ken thought as he ran through forests in his beastly form.

'All Trigon has now are limited hell powers, so he's not much of a threat to me, much less Raven. The only thing that would be hazardous is…oh crap…He wouldn't think to do that, would he?' Ken immediately stopped and reverted to his human form.

"Scouting Shadow!" A dark shadow rose up from the forest floor.

"Keep tabs on Trigon. Never let him out of your sight, even for a second. Keep yourself hidden. Go!" The shadow bent itself into what was unmistakably a bow and headed in the direction of Trigon's lair.

"Man, I have to get back to the Tower ASAP." Ken transformed back into a wolf and ran off.

'I have to find a way to contact Raven and tell her to train harder…but a telepathic conversation from this distance will use up a lot of my energy…damnit!' Ken sped up, becoming a grey blur racing through the forest.

&&

"WOO!" Beast Boy yelled as he rode down the street in the T-Car, his upper body sticking out of the sunroof.

"Too cool, Cy! You don't know what you're missing!" Cyborg grumbled.

"I'm the only one of us that can legally drive. You never took driver's training and Starfire can fly."

"Who needs to get a license when you can fly?" Beast Boy transformed into a lion and gave a massive roar, making several pedestrians jump in fear.

"Too cool," He repeated in his normal form.

"Say, what time is it?"

"7:11. We got us a good forty five minutes before we need to head back out to the airport. Y'all wanna stop and get somethin' to eat?"

"Sure, there's a stand right there. 'Tropical Fruit Salads,' eh? Let's get a jumbo salad!"

"No, there is NO WAY I am eating a fruit salad."

&Ten minutes later&

"I cannot believe I am eating a fruit salad…" Cyborg said as he popped a pineapple chunk into his mouth.

"And likin' it."

"Indeed, they are very delectable. Almost as much as hot mustard." Starefire said in between showing apple wedges into her mouth.

"Star, have some decency." Beast Boy said through a mouthful of fruit.

"Look who's callin' the kettle black."

"Shut up and have some mango." Beast Boy gave an enormous swallow and passed the styrofoam container over to Cyborg.

"Roger that." Cyborg speared a couple fruits onto a plastic fork and ate them one by one.

"Hold onto your hats, 'cause I'm gonna punch this baby. We're gonna give the Bahamas a show they'll never forget!" Beast Boy once again stood in the sunroof.

"Bring it on!" Cyborg pressed a small button under the steering wheel. Two jets appeared on either side of the license plate.

"B.B, if I were you, I'd sit down for a sec." Beast Boy shot a puzzled look at cyborg.

"For wha—woah!" Beast Boy lurched backwards as Cyborg punched the gas.

"Now you're talking! Activate the jets!"

"Can't reach all this stuff and keep my hands on the steering wheel at the same time, man. Get down here and gimme a hand!" Beast Boy crawled down to the front seat, where he saw that the dashboard was now covered in buttons, levers, and switches.

"Ok, hit the button that has the 'J' label on it, and then the one with 'PH.'" B.B. followed Cyborg's instructions and almost screamed as the T-Car accelerated even more.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are now about to get crazy Please roll up your windows and refrain from screaming in terror." Cyborg turned on the radio and grinned as the song 'Smack my Bitch Up' started playing. Cyborg began swerving through the road, dodging car after car.

"Uh, Cy…" Beast boy said as they neared a beach.

"You're heading right for the sand…"

"That's why I need you to hit the switch that says 'T.T.' on it…right about…now!" As soon as Beast Boy touched the switch, he heard a clanking noise.

"What is this sound, Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"The tires are being covered so nothing will puncture them. It's also good for going on terrain like this!" Cyborg swerved off of the road and onto the beach. The beach-goers screamed and dove out of the way as Cyborg made a beeline for the water.

"I'm gonna go up this hill of sand! When I say 'now,' hit the 'J' button again!" The shocked sunbathers watched as Cyborg accelerated more and more.

"Almost there…" Beast Boy's hand anxiously hung over the 'J' button.

"Now!" Cyborg said as the T-Car began going up the hill. Beast Boy hit the button and the car rocketed up into the air. Everyone, even Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire watched with bated breath as the car fell towards the water.

"Quick, hit the 'W.M.' button!" Beast Boy did so and the car's tires retracted in slightly and were covered by a smooth plate of metal. The license plate moved up and a rudder ejected from the hole the license plate had covered.

"Brace yourselves!" They hit the clear water with a loud splash. The transformed car began moving swiftly atop the water. They many beach-goers laughed and cheered as it went.

"Alright, B.B., I'm gonna close the sunroof and windows before any water gets in hre. If you're gonna do something, do it now." Before Cyborg could blink, Beast Boy was out of the car and jumping alongside the car as a dolphin. Starfire quickly flew out of the sunroof before it closed and glided above Beast Boy, her Starbolt-covered fingers running through the water.

"Time to make my mark." Cyborg said as he scanned the dashboard.

"Found ya." He grinned as he pressed a button that was slightly to his right. The middle of the head of the car slid to the side and a light shone out from it. In the sky, the light made a semi-transparent black T.

"Teen Titans, baby! Woo!" Cyborg's eyes fell upon the car's clock.

"Aw, crap, it's almost 8:00! B.B.! Star! We gotta get to the airport!" Beast Boy turned into a pelican and sat on the roof of the T-Car. Starfire flew above them as Cyborg left the water and rode back to the road.

"Alright," He said, turning off the T-Light and rolling down the windows. Beast Boy and Starfire flew back into their seats.

"Did y'all have a good time? I know I did." Beast Boy shook water off of himself dog-like and smiled.

"Yeah, we have to do that in Jump City sometime. Maybe even add some water skis onto it." Beast Boy said.

"Yes that would be good…Cyborg, could we hurry to the airport? I am feeling sick of home…" Starfire said.

"You mean homesick, Star, and yeah, I am, too. Let's get to the plane!" Beast Boy said.

"Alright, but no turning into a snake on the plane. I am sick and tired of these mother--" Cyborg was immediately cut off by a green hand to his mouth.

"Cy, you quote 'Snakes on a Plane' and I kick your ass." Meanwhile, back in the tower, a stunned Robin was gazing at Raven,

Raven was wearing black jeans with a matching jean jacket. Under it, Robin could see a dark purple shirt. She also had on black shoes and purple lipstick.

"You look…great…" He managed to say.

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." She said to the awestricken superhero, who was wearing dark green pants with a lighter shirt.

"So, how we gonna get into the city? I can't make portals like Ken."

"It's cool, we can take my motorcycle. There's an underground tunnel we can take and come out just in front of the shore."

"Totally forgot about that…To save time, I can teleport us both down to the garage. Grab me." Robin hesitated for a second before grabbing her forearm. Raven looked slowly from his hand to his face.

"Uh, Rob? That's cool if you want me to only teleport your hand. Grab onto me." Robin took his hand off of her arm and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Not scared to touch me, are you?" Raven said playfully. Robin's face turned a light shade of red as he threw his other arm around Raven and embraced her. A second later, he was enveloped in darkness and the in the middle of the Tower's garage.

"Woah, that was kinda creepy." Robin said as he let go of Raven. He walked over to his motorcycle and started it up.

"Why were you so hesitant to grab me?" Raven took a seat behind Robin.

"Oh…er…no reason…" Robin pressed a large button on the pillar next to his motorcycle and a wall shifted to the side, revealing a long, dark tunnel.

"Hold on tight." Robin shot into the tunnel, making Raven shriek slightly.

"Um, Robin? I've never ridden a motorcycle. What am I supposed to grab onto?" Robin smirked.

"You've never ridden a motorcycle before? Well, I'll let you learn for yourself." Robin sped up. Raven gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Not quite, Rae." He popped a wheelie, which caused Raven to shriek once again and throw her arms around his waist.

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

"Well…at least I didn't take a million years to grab onto you…" Raven said.

"So, are you sure we have the proper attire on? I was sure that this would be a formal clothing thing."

"Nah, we're good. But Rae, don't you ever wear light clothing?"

"Do you ever take your mask off?"

"Heh, I haven't taken this mask off for about two years." Robin went a bit faster as they went up a ramp and emerged just in front of the sandy shore.

"I'm curious, Rob. What color are you eyes?"

"You know, I've forgotten. I'll have to take a look one day…"

"How do you forget you eye color?"

"Funny story, really. I was Batman's sidekick, so when he first gave me this mask, I wore it every day. Eventually all I could remember of my eyes was the white of it. I think that this mask has fused with my skin now."

"Sometimes I wonder about you."

"And I wander about you. We're here." Robin slowed as he parked in the restaurant's parking lot.

"Nice place." Raven said as they walked over to the front of the restaurant.

"Lamborghini's Italia Di Mare…" She said, looking over at a large decorated sign that had the restaurant's name and special dishes.

"They say that this place has the best Italian in the city." Robin said, holding the door open for Raven.

"Thank you." She said as she walked in. After a long wait, they got to the front of the line of people waiting to be seated.

"I'm sorry, our last table has just been filled." Said the man behind the counter.

"You shall have to come back later, Mr…Robin!" The man said as he looked down at a list.

"Yes," Robin said in a sly voice.

Now then, what were you saying, my good man?" Robin slipped the man a fifty dollar bill as he spoke. The man quickly pocketed the money and rushed over to the table where the couple ahead of Robin and Raven were now sitting, knocking the waiter down in the process.

"Excuse me, sorry for the inconvenience, but you two have been moved to a special private booth, please follow me." The man led the couple though a white door. The poorly designed cover fell off, revealing a 'Men's Restroom' sign as the door closed.

"Here you are." He said, gesturing to a stall.

"Hey!" The couple yelled as they caught on, but the man had already left.

"Sorry about the wait, sir, please allow me to show you to your table." Robin smiled smugly at Raven.

"Manipulative little…" She muttered loud enough for only Robin to hear.

"A waiter shall be with you very shortly." The man said as Robin and Raven sat down.

"I can shorten our waiting time even more…" Robin said.

"And just how can you do that?" Robin looked over his shoulder and ran a few fingers over his mask. A waiter promptly left the table he was at and walked quickly to their table.

"Sometimes it's so cool to be me." He said as he looked down at the menu.

"What's not cool about being a Titan?" Raven said. "We can do whatever we want. We got the fame, the power,"

"The fanbase," Robin added as a large group of high school students in the corner of the restaurant begin squealing at the sight of them.

"Forgot about them." Raven said with a slight grimace.

"Bonjour," Their waiter said in a heavy French accent.

"I am Pierre and I shall be your waiter tonight. What--"

"Sorry, but why are you speaking as if you were French," Raven said in a colder tone than usual.

"When this is an Italian restaurant?"

"Well, um…er…" Pierre said, his voice breaking.

"Alright, I'm not French!" He said in a Brooklyn accent.

I'm trying' ta set a mood here, work with me!"

"I'm just messing with you, but if you're going to use an accent, why not adapt to the environment?"

"Si, si, ciao. I am Mario," He said, now in an Italian accent.

"And I-a shall be your waiter tonight-a."

"Much better." Raven said. Robin chuckled at her antics.

"I'll have the pollo pesto." Raven said.

"And I'll have the pescatore."

"Coming right up, that is, after everyone else on the queue has been served. Robin facefaulted.

'Emergency time shortening tactics?' Raven said to Robin telepathically.

'Oh yeah.' He thought. As the two prepared to move themselves up the queue, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire were already aboard their plane.

"Bird Boy! Stop hovering above my head or I'll fry you!" The small green bird that was fluttering around Cyborg's head landed on the seat next to him and transformed back into Beast Boy.

"C'mon! First you stop me from doing my 'Snakes on a Plane' impression, now I can't even stretch my wings. Why don't you just cut off my--" He was cut off by a large hand to his mouth.

"Boy, finish that sentence and I'm throwing you off of this plane." Beast Boy knocked Cyborg's hand away.

"Fine, fine…" Cyborg put his headphones over his head and turned on his CD player. Beast Boy tried to entertain himself with a magazine, then by watching Starfire sleep.

'I can't take it!' He thought. 'The insatiable urge to annoy Cyborg is driving me insane! Must…resist…jokes. Must entertain self…magazine? No…Starfire sleeping cutely? No…watching that guy over there pick his nose? Not good enough…'He put his head in his hands and gave a small groan.

'Must not…give in…must not…no!' Beast Boy slowly reached out and tapped a singing Cyborg on the shoulder.

"Now walk it out, now walk it out, now…what?" He said, pausing his song.

"Got wang?" The deafening cry of anguish of the exasperated half-robot could be heard even by those on land far below the plane.

&&

'Anything suspicious happen yet?' Ken said telepathically to his scouting shadow.

'Not yet.' The shadow replied in a slow, whispering voice. 'The demon has been healing himself and letting his energy regenerate.'

'Have you checked any rooms of his lair?'

'No.'

'Well do it, but don't warp. Using any power might alert him to your presence.' Ken stopped momentarily to activate his Shadow Sight, which allowed him to see through his scouting shadow's eyes. He closed his eyes and began flying.

'Hm…dining room…entrance…a…torture chamber? A room with nothing but an ancient Azarathin holding cell…the ritual room…and a library. Woah, there must be over 100,000 books in there. Guess this is who Raven and I got our love of reading from.' The shadow's eyes slowly scanned the room from the dark ceiling. It stopped at a large table.

'There is…a peculiar aura…coming from this book.' It said, pointing at the only open book amongst the many scattered aabout the table.

'Go down there.' The shadow moved silently to the floor and looked down at the book.

'It is an ancient Azarathian text.'

'Read it.'

'Gon dost e vie…'

'The forbidden ritual to…'

'Siam at ka shieth…'

'Restore the power of the damned one…'

'Rya gon diablis.'

'The devil incarnate. Wonder who that could be?' Ken said sarcastically. 'Keep going.'

'Rycon tosh de ian at kian.'

'Requires many components, which are…the memories…of the pure? That's weird.'

'Takash cha gon kure gone neh dost tehn gess.'

'The blood of a part-human bonded with a demon. Hm…the survival rate for that is barely 10.'

'After that, sire, it goes into normal ritual components.'

'We can't let him keep this. Destroy it!'

'Alas, I can touch it with neither my hands or your powers.'

'Damn! Then resume surveillance. We can't take any risks.'

'Of course.' The shadow sank into the ground and moved about the lair. Ken broke the link between his mind and his shadow's so he could think properly.

'Hm….the memories of the pure is obviously Raven. Blood of a demi-human bonded with a demon…that could be either one of us. Raven, however…' He shook his head to rid him of the thought.

'If Trigon decides to attack, she's the main target.' Ken continued his pace as he only had a short way to go.

&&

"I have to admit, that was pretty good."

"Yeah, way better than cold pizza every day." Robin said as he and Raven got onto his motorcycle.

"So, we going back home?"

"Not just yet." Raven raised an eyebrow as Robin began riding into a part of town they usually avoided.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Not telling." Raven grumbled a bit and tried to read his mind.

'I said I'm not telling.' Raven heard in Robin's mind.

"I hate you sometimes, Bird Boy, you know that?"

"Love ya, too." Robin said smugly. "Hold on tight, we're going up a hill."

"Raven tightened her grip around Robin's waist as she felt her body lean back on the slope of the hill.

"Not the hug I was expecting, but it'll do for now." Robin said.

"Shut up." Raven muttered into his back. They finally reached the top of the hill and Robin turned off his motorcycle.

"Where are we? Raven asked as she got off.

"An old place I like to visit from time to time." Raven looked around, taking in the grassy, plain-like area. Its wild, long blades gave the impression that it was usually unattended to. Just beyond them was a steep outcrop.

"Best view of the city." Robin said, putting an arm around her waist and leading her over to the edge. Raven's eyes widened as she looked down. The radiant lights of the city shone exuberantly, reflecting in her eyes, making it seem as though her eyes were composed of jewels.

"It's…beautiful." She said.

"But not as beautiful as you are." Robin said. Raven gave him a mock annoyed look.

"Wow, that was one of the corniest things you've ever said…and you've said some corny things. No need to sugarcoat it. Just ask me already."

"Doesn't take a psychic to figure it out, huh?" Robin leaned in as he spoke.

"No, and yes I'll be your girlfriend."

"I hate it when you read my mind."

"No you d--." Robin pressed his lips against hers as she spoke. Enamored, oblivious to the world around them. Nothing mattered as they held each other, their kiss deepening by the second. It only lasted for a minute, but it felt like an eternity to them. They broke apart, cursing their humanly need to draw air.

An airplane flew overhead, but they paid no attention to it.

"Guess it's time we headed back."

"Y-You're kidding, right?"

"Of course." Robin said as he dove in for another kiss.

&&

"Ah, back in good ol' Jump City."

"I miss the Bahamas…" A slouching Beast Boy said.

"We stayed for a good while, so you should be glad to be back."

"Whatever…" Beast Boy grabbed his luggage and headed back over to the T-Car.

"Our friend, Beast Boy has the blues of the post-vacation, does he not?"

"It's just post-vacation blues, and yeah, he does."

"I shall cheer him up with my special Vorflenek pudding when we arrive home."

"Heh, I'm sure he won't be sad after eating it, Star…" After they got their luggage, they all got into the T-Car and began on their way home.

"So, wadya think Rae and Rob are doing back at the Tower?"

"Rae's most likely killed Robin by now." Cyborg joked, earning a frown from Starfire.

"Don't say that! I am sure that Raven and Robin are getting along just fine…"

"Hey, aren't we forgetting someone?" Beast Boy asked.

"Someone with a nice body and a cute face?" Added Starfire. Cyborg and Beast Boy stared at her incredulously.

"I heard Beast Boy say it." She lied. Cyborg cracked up as Beast Boy's jaw hit the floor.

"Man, I didn't know you liked me like that, B.B." The aforementioned half-demon said.

"Aah!" Beast Boy and Cyborg screamed.

"When did you get here?!" Cyborg yelled.

"Oh, I've just been hiding in your shadows for a while…"

"Dude, did you have to scare us like that?!"

"It's what I do."

"I wish you didn't…" Cyborg said, patting the metal plating over his heart.

"Say, you know where Bird Boy and Bird Girl are?" He asked.

"Maybe…" Ken said in a childish tone.

"So you DO know."

"I admit to nothing."

"C'mon, tell us."

"Tell us."

"No."

"Tell us."

"No."

"Tell us."

"No."

"Tell us."

"No."

"Tell us."

"No."

"Tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us, tell us!."

"No, no, no, no, no, NO!" He said, finally plunging his hand through the seat between Beast Boy's legs.

"Woah…good aim!" Beast Boy gasped.

"What are you talking about? I missed." Ken said eerily as he removed his hand, earning an "Eep!" from his green friend.

"Haha, finally! Someone that can shut fuzzy butt up!"

"Not funny." Beast Boy mumbled. As the four friends continued to chat, Raven and Robin held each other, the chilliness of the night unnoticed by them.

"Well," Robin spoke, "I guess it really is time we headed back."

"Yeah…" Raven said as they reluctantly let go. After hopping onto the T-Cycle, they sped off to the Tower. Unbeknownst to them, as they arrived, their teammates were already back.

"So," Raven sad as they got into the elevator.

"I had a really good time tonight."

"As did I." Robin smirked as he began kissing Raven. However, as they began to lose themselves in it, the elevator door opened, revealing them to their previously chatting friends. Their reactions said it all.

Ken chuckled and went back to shuffling the pack of cards they were playing with. Cyborg burst out laughing. Beast Boy's and Starfire's reactions, however, weren't so calm (in Cyborg's case, uncontrollable laughter meant he was calm).Beast Boy's jaw almost hit the floor and Starfire ran off, crying.

"Er…hi?" Robin said as he noticed them looking.

"Welcome back, Rae, Rob." Ken said. I thought she would've killed you by now! Looks like just the opposite. She been making you feel alive, eh?" Raven punched Cy lightly on the shoulder before hugging him.

"Hey, Cy." She said with a small smile.

"So Rae, do I even _want _to know what you two have been up to?"

"Nah." She said.

"Uh…is anybody gonna go see what's up with Star?" Robin said from behind Raven.

"Already taking care of it." Said the now semi-transparent Ken. Robin reached out to touch him.

"No touching. This is a weak shadow clone. Even a slight bump could dispel it."

"Why not just send in a clone to talk to her, then?" Cyborg asked.

"She needs something to cry on other than her pillow."

"Shoulder's the best tissue, eh?" Cyborg said, taking the deck of cards Ken had abandoned.

"Yeah, I just wish she'd switch shoulders. My entire left side is soaked."

"Heh, good luck in there."

"Well, I'm gonna go change…" Raven teleported to her room.

"Yo, B.B., pick up your jaw, or that spider is gonna crawl into it." As Beast Boy remained unresponsive, Cyborg poked him in his side, sending him toppling over his expression unchanged.

"Rob, we need markers. NOW." He said eagerly. Robin ran off to his room, leaving the anxious android with the shocked shape shifter. Robin came back a few minutes later and the semi-transparent Ken became opaque, albeit with a different shirt.

"Got them?"

"Oh yeah!" Robin said, imitating the Kool-Aid mascot as he handed Cyborg a handful of markers.

"Is Star ok?" He asked Ken.

"Er…yeah." Ken said quickly, his hands fidgeting a bit.

"Are _you_ ok, man?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Ken took the deck of cards and began shuffling rapidly, his hands looking like a pair of off-white blurs.

"O…k…" Robin and Cyborg turned to Beast Boy and smiled maliciously. Cyborg decorated Beast Boy's eyes with various markings while Robin drew a speech bubble with the words 'I love cocks' with a chicken next to it.

"Ah, what a beaut'." Cyborg said in an Australian accent, admiring their work. He was about to put his marker down when a black ring wrapped around it and began rapidly drawing on Beast Boy's face. Cyborg noticed Robin staring at his own commandeered marker, which, along with his, was drawing a labyrinth.

"Woah, nice Ken."

"Hm?" Ken looked up.

"Your drawing."

"What? I'm not drawing anything." Ken spotted the markers as he spoke.

"But I wish I was now." At that, an eerie cackle spread throughout the room, sending chills down the spines of everyone except Ken, who resumed his card tricks. Hen then turned and threw the entire deck at the wall, the cards forming the outline of a woman above a nearby shadow, where Raven was rising out of.

"Am I good or am I good?" Raven said, sitting down next to Ken.

"Oh my gah." Ken said in a mock-female tone.

"Little Raven has a cocky side now?"

"Yeah, his name's Robin."

"Haha, how long did it take for him to notice you liked him?" Cyborg asked.

"Quite a while," She replied, flipping through TV channels,

"Although it would've been clearer to see if he took his mask off or--"

"Got his head out of his--"

"As I was saying." She continued, cutting off her brother. Cyborg was now holding his sides in laughter and even Beast Boy seemed to be coming back to life.

"So, how was it when he finally asked you?"

"It was nice and all, but he came up a bit _short_ on some things. Tears began falling out of Cy's real eye as he toppled over in laughter. Robin left the room, grumbling to himself.

"Hehe, you guys really didn't…"

"No, I just said that because I knew it would get to him. I'd better go cheer him up again." Beast Boy's head turned as she left the room, finally getting up and running after her. Ken lazily teleported in front of him.

"Leave them be."

"Dude, you don't understand. I have to talk to her!"

"And why is that?"

"Well…um…" Beast Boy muttered, a pink flush showing on his cheeks.

"I just have to! Now let me get to her!"

"No!" Ken said firmly. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and transformed into a kitten.

"Please?" It mewed. Ken sighed and transformed into a grotesquely large wolf. He brought his muzzle down to Beast Boy's face and said,

"Woof." Beast Boy screeched and ran off, Ken merely walking to keep up with him.

Back in Robin's room, Robin gave a sound of disappointment.

"That kiss was a bit short."

"Hey, it keeps you coming back for more. Night." She teleported into her room, and fell back onto her bed. She closed her eyes as a wolf pup appeared near the foot of her bed.

"Beast Boy act like just like you predicted?" The pup nodded.

"Think he's gonna leave me alone?" It shook its head.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something. What's Trigon been doing?" Ken, back in his human form, tried his best to look nonchalant.

"Nothing big." He lied. "No need to worry about him. How'd your training go while I was gone?" Without waiting for her to answer, he quickly got up.

"G'Night, Rae." He said, teleporting back to his room, cursing himself for being so suspicious. Raven decided to question Ken about his eccentricities in the morning, wanting a good rest. For just a moment, all was well within the Titan Tower…until they were all awoken by a crash.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DR: Cliffhanger omgwtfpigroastingonabbq!!!!  
Ken: Do you realize that your serious lack of updates plus this cliffhanger will piss many people off.  
DR: Your point is?  
Ken: ...I dunno.  
Raven: Shut up, then, and put on this ball gag so I can finish my movie!  
Ken: Aw, sonofaslut...  
DR: I'm gonna go now so I don't have to see this. Lil hint, the movie isn't one a straight guy would want to watch. Until next time people, R&R!  
Ken: By the way, if any of you don't know, R&R means read and review.  
Raven: WHY DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR GAG ON?!


End file.
